Four'sTobias' Story
by vividfiction
Summary: We've heard Tris' half of the story, but what about Four? This is Four's (or Tobais is your prefer) story on his hurendous childhood, the begining of the rebellion and everything inbetween. Note: just based off the events in Divergent, but I might do Insurgent aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurther's noter:  
Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so i'm really new to this, so bear with me. This is a fanfic about the Divergent series by Veronica Roth, so I don't own any of the characters. I've seen other divergent fanfics and i don't think there any in tobias' (or four if you prefer) pov, so I thought i'd do one. Please rate and review! Hope ye guys like! xx**

Chapter 1: The arrival

I stood by the net waiting for this year's initiates to arrive by jumping off a ledge, and down here to the net. I prayed that everyone who picked Dauntless made it here safely but I knew better than to think that. I thought back to the day when I chose Dauntless to escape my evil father. I was scared. It felt like I was walking into darkness. I knew nothing about Dauntless, except for the fact that they were fearless people, or so they seemed to be.  
"Who do you think we'll have this year?" asked Lauren. She was standing by the net with me.  
"Dunno. Probably some annoying Condor transfer anyway. There's always one every year."  
"Hmm. Yeah, what about Abnegation transfers?"  
"Like someone from Abnegation would choose Dauntless. They would stay on home ground I'd say."  
"That's funny coming from you" Lauren said and shot me a glance.  
"One off event" I said to her and I turned my attention back up to the dark tunnel that the initiates would be falling through.  
Max was up there with them, probably scaring them a bit, but it would've been worst for them if Eric was there. Man, I would definitely not want to be up there with Eric.  
Suddenly I saw the shape of someone's body fall down and onto the net in front of me. A girl. I held out my hand to her to help her off the net. When she took my hand I felt the soft skin of her hand. Once she was off the net and standing, I was able to get a good look at her face. She had blonde hair that fell around her narrow face. Looking at her it was kinda hard to believe that she was sixteen, but hey you get people like that sometimes.  
"Thank you" she said in a kind voice. It was a pretty voice, a voice that someone could find hard to be annoyed by.  
"Can't believe it" said Lauren coming up behind me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."  
"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren" I said turning my head to the side, then back to the Stiff standing in front of me. "What's your name?"  
"Um…" she hesitates.  
"Think about it" I said. I could feel the corner of my mouth turning upwards. "You don't get to pick again."  
"Tris" she said in a firm voice. I didn't think she would have a voice like that in her from looking at her.  
"Tris" Lauren repeats, then turns to me. "Make the announcement, Four."  
"First jumper- Tris" I shout over my shoulder and, like on que, all the guys start cheering and pumping their fists.  
A scream from behind draws my attention. A girl with brown hair and dark skin lies in the net. The crowd that were cheering just moments ago are now laughing. I hold out my hand to her and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurthur's notes:  
Hi guys this is the second character in Four's/Tobias' point of view. Just to tell you, I'm really bad at chapter names so don't make fun of them, alright, because there are worst ones to come. Anyway, hope you guys like. Do not own Divergent. Rememebr to R&R. Love to hear your thoughts on it.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Dauntless

Once everyone has jumped  
and is down in the chasm, Lauren and I lead them down a narrow stone-walled  
tunnel. Once we reach the fork in the tunnel, we stop. Some of the initiates  
bang into each other's backs.

"This is where we divide" says Lauren. "The Dauntless born initiates are with  
me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Lauren smiles and beckons the  
Dauntless born initiates to follow her down one of the tunnels, and they all  
disappear into the shadows.

Only a small group of about nine people remain. There's no one from Amity here,  
just a few from Erudite and Candor, and then there's one from Abnegation in her  
grey clothes, the first jumper. She looks around at the group of people that  
are left standing around her in the group. She probably doesn't stand a chance  
against some of the others here, she'll be lucky if she even survives a day  
here.

I address the group, "Most of the time I'm in the control room, but for the  
next few weeks I'm your instructor. My name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?" asks the dark skinned girl.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I say back to her.

"No"

"Good. We're about to go into the pit which you will someday learn to love.  
It-"

"The Pit? Clever name."

I walk her to her and get right in her face, narrowing my eyes, I stare at her. "What is your name?"

"Christina" she squeks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I hiss at her "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods her head, probably to scared to say anything to me. Good, atleast she's quiet, for now anyway. I turn back around and carry on walking further down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, I push open a set of double doors and walk through with my group of initiates behind me. We enter The Pit. I hear that Christian girl say "Oh." I'm guessing it's because now she reliases why this place is called The Pit. It's a huge underground cavern with uneven rocky walls rise up from the ground going up so many stories that I just don't bother counting. The roof is made of clear plains of glass and sunlight shines through them.

"If you follow me," I say addressing the group, drawing their attention from all the chaos happening around us. "I'll show you the chasm." I lead them up the side of The Pit and to the fiecre water crashing against the rocks.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy" I shout over the the sound of the waves. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is incredible!" says that Candor girl, Christian. I was wondering how long it would be before she said something again.

"Incredible is the word"

I lead them away from the Pit and into the Mess Hall(not sure if that's it's proper name, I'm just calling it that). Everyone inside stands up and appluads, cheers and everything else they could think of to congratulate them on their arrival.

I sit down at a table next to that blonde Abnegation girl, Tris. She's looking at her burger, not quite sure what to make of it. I nudge her with my elbow. "It's beef. Here put some of this on it" I say and hand her the ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christian, eyes wide.

"Stiffs eat plain food" I say to her. I remmber when I first arrived. I found the food here strange too. I zone out of their convisation. Then Eric walks in and the whole round quirtens down greatly.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina. God, can she ever keep her gob shut.

"His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here." I can tell Christina was going to ask another question but then Eric starts walking over to our table and it shuts her right up.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks when he arrives at out table.

"This is Tris and Christina" I say.

"Oh, a Stiff" Eric says smirking at Tris, "We'll see how long you last." Man, what is up with everythinking Stiffs are the first to go. Yes, it has happened alot in the past, but that doesn't mean every Stiff is like that. Like, look at me for damn's sake!

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks tapping his fingers against the table top.

"Nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet up with you, and you don't show up. He's requested that I find out what's going on with you." Oh. So that's how Max is going to play it. Getting an answer out of me by getting a Dauntless leader involved, the coward.

"Tell him that I'm satisfied with the position that I hold now."

"So he wants to give you a job?"

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for two years." Eric seems slightly relieved by that. He sees me as a threat to his current position.

"Well, let's hope he gets the point" says Eric and claps his hand roughly on my shoulder before he walks off.

"Are you two...friends?" asks Tris after he's gone.

"We were in the same initiation class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" she asks.

"I thought I'd only have problems with a Candor asking too many questions. Now. I've got Siffs too." I say cooly.

"It must be because you're so aproachable. Like a bed of nails." she says flatly. I stare at her and she doesn't look away. I didn't think this would happen between me and a Stiff.

"Careful, Tris." I say. Then Sam(making this person up) calls me from the other table across the room and I get up. Thanks be to God for that. I have a gut feeling that this is not going to be the last time something like that happens between me and Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authur's notes:  
Hey guys! Before you start this lovely chapter, I just want to say that please review afterwards. I want to hear your thoughts, whether you love/hate it. I want to know. Anyway, like always I don't own any of this. All rights go to the fanstasic authur of this book, Veronica Roth. **

Chapter 3: Training

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say to the intiates all lined up before me. Some seem abit wary, but all of them look slighty tired, espiacally one guy in particular looks like he spent half the night crying. I hand a gun to each of them as I walk infront of them. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

"Initiation is devided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally n determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I look at all the intiates faces. Some of them are nodding like they understand, a group of three Candor are taking it lightly, probably 'cause they feel so sure they'll get high ranks, and the Abnegation girl, Tris, is looking down at her hand that holds the gun. I'll like to see if she can find it in herself to fire it, and take the after shock too.

"We believe that preperation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what..." yawns one of the group of three Candor. "But what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I press my gun into the guy's forehead, the cold metal of the barrel digging into his skin, and click a bullet into place ready to fire at my will. The guy looks genuinly scared, like I would actually shoot him, right here, right now, in the head. Who does he think I am? Eric? "Wake up. Your holding a gun you idiot, so act like it" I snap at him. I lower my gun from his forehead, and for a moment he looks relieved, then his eyes harden. But he doesn't say anything. Atleast his guy can keep his mouth shut unlike a certain someone. *cough* Christian *cough*.

"Now watch." I say after I've walked down to the end of the line. I bring up my gun and aim for the middle of the target on the far wall. It's one of the new ones that nobody has used yet, so this will definatly leave a mark. I stand the way I was taught to when I first learned to handle a gun. At first, it felt strange in my hand, something completely alien to me. But when it came down to it, I surprised, not just myself, but everyone else at how good my aim was. Bang! The bullet goes right through the centre of the target, leaving a hole where it went in. The sound of it shocks the initiates. It shocked me too at first.

All the initaites line up to take a shot at the target. They all stumbled backwards after their first few shots, but eventually they get used to it. Maybe that isn't the word I should use, some can't even hit the target. The Stiff is the last one to get used to the after shocks, probably because of her small size. She always stumbles backwards and places her hand on the wall to steady herself. I lean back against the wall and watch. Man, is her aim awful! Not once has she hit the target. Then, a guy from Erudite, Will I think his name is, says something to her that I can't catch over the sounds of the guns going off. Then, when she turns back to the target, she gets this dertermined look in her eye that's almost a turn on. What?! Did I seriously just think that?! No, I didn't, I can't think stuff like that. I can't. I'm brought away from my thoughts of the sound of hergun going off. I glance over at the target and see a slight dent on the side. Atleast she hit it this time. She can only get better.

After lunch, I bring the initiates up to the trianing room. The floor creaks as we walk over it. They line up behind the black punching bags that are attacked to the ceiling at one end of them room. "As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose o this is to prepare you to act" I say glancing at all of them, my eyes resting for two seconds on that Candor smart-mouth from this morning. "To prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need if you intend to survive life here at Dauntless." I then demonstarte a few different punches and the let them off to do it themselves.

I walk round and stop infront of each initiate in turn, watching thier fists make contact with the punching bag. Eventually I stop infront of the Stiff. She seems uncomfortable with me looking at her, watching her hit the punching bag. She's weak. The bag bearly moves when she hits it. "You don't have much muscle, whichmeans your better off usung her knees and elbows." I walk o her and place my hand on her stomach. She looks at me wide-eyed. "Remember, to keep tention here" I say quietly. I take away my hand and walk away. Why was she lookin gat me wide-eyed? A thought just hit me. She better not be getting the wrond idea about me. Jeez, I'm not helping myself at all with this.

I dismiss them for dinner and they all file out, leaving me to myself and my thoughts. God, what am I doing to myself?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys,  
here we are again, with a new instalment to my Divergent fanfic. Don't forget to review afterwards (or PM me if you prefer). I really wanna hear your thoughts on it, like if there's any tips on how to get Four's character across better, or anything like that, you know. Anyway, hope ye guys enjoy! I do not own Divergent (sadly) :(**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today" I say to the initaites. I look over all of them, and leave my gaze on Tris. She looks relieved not to be fighting today. Seeing her getting the hell beaten out of her is a sight that no one wants to see. Well, that point may be questionable to someone others in the room.

First up is Will and Al. Eric has come along to watch, and he smirks when Al hits Will in the jaw, hard. This part has always been Eric's favourite. He looks seeing people in pian. The sadist. Two years ago, when we were doing this part of stage one, I remember going up against him. The look that was in his eyes were pure evil. The changlening smirk he gave me. Everyone doubted me. Everyone saw me as the weak Abnegation kid who didn't know what he was getting himself into. I looked into Eric's eyes, they were green, like my father's. That's how I won. It was that one thought of my father that made me take out all the anger that has been building over the years on Eric. Once my trianer shouted for me to stop and had to pull me away from Eric who was then hunched over himself on the ground, coughing up blood, he looked at me a different way from that day on. Everyone did. They knew what I was capable of and, I think, some began to fear me. But others were cheering for, happy that someone had finally beaten Eric and got rid of his 100% victory rate.

The fight happening before keeps going on. I reliase that Al is not as Will, but when he does get a punch in, he almost knocks Will down. After a while, there fight is still going on. Neither one of them can get the better of the other. They both look over at me to see if I'll call off the fight, but I stay leaned up against the wall with my arms folded.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Do you wana break for nap-time? Fight eachother!" says Eric obiously getting bored with the fight at a stand still.

"Is it scored of something? When does the fight end?" asks Al, relaxing his arms, letting them hang by his sides.

"It ends when one of you can't continue" says Eric.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you can forefit" I say.

"Those are the _old _rules. The _new_ say that you can't forefit" Eric says.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders." Me and Eric stare at each other. Moments like this happen alot between us. I don't undersatnd why the rules were changed. It's stupid. Ever since Eric has gone into power, nothing has ever been the same. Lots of the training rules were changed, just for his enjoyment of seeing them suffer. A sudden smack and thump brings us back to the arena where Will is lying, possibly unconsious on the ground, with Al kneeling beside looking guilty. After a few seconds Will's eyes flicker open, clearly dazed, not knowing what just happened.

"Get him up" says Eric, a smirk spreading across his face.

I go over to the chalk board and circle Al's name for his victory, but I be he doesn't feel like that. Eris calls out who's up next, Molly and Christina. I go over to where Will is still on the floor, rubbing the side of his head with his left hand. I help him up and bring him to the infurmary. I don't want to leave them with Eric in charge. It's like leaving a group of five year olds with somone who's hobby is sluaghtering kids. I glance back at the door I left through, wondering what Eric has already done to them in the ten seconds that I have been gone. It sickens me to him there, nowing she's in there. But atleast she's not the one fighting today, so hopefully she will be left unharmed. I would hate fore her pretty face to be destoryed...and what am I saying?! Jesus, I have gotta stop thinking about this way. I shouldn't think about her like that. She like two years younger than me. I mustn't. I can't. I drop Will off at the infurmary and leave the doctor to look after him. I know I should go back to the raining hall, but instead I go to my room, lock the door, and sit on my bed, head in my hands. God, what's happening to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you bang away into Chapter 5, I just wanna thank those of you for reviewing my fanfic. It really means alot to know that ye like it. And, this is my first fanfic ****ever**** so I didn't think that it would be as good as you guys are saying it is. So thank you loads xoxo ;)  
DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT (SADLY) ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning all the initaites file into the training hall, bar Will who was still recovering from the blow from yesterday. First up is Molly and Edward. Edward is light on his feet and can get a good punch in when he needs to. As for Molly, well what is there to say. It's crystal clear who will win, even from the start. I circle Edward's name on the board after their fight.

Next in the arena is Tris and Peter. I watch them both walk to the centre of the room. The exchange a few looks at eachother, then Peter's hands are up by his face, his elbow bent. She trys to kick him in the side, but Peter grabs her foot and slams her onto the floor. A shiver goes down my back as I watch it happen. The good thing is, she's quick to get up again. I know Peter would kick her in the head if he had the chance.

"Stop toying with her. I don't have all day" snaps Eric, obiviously getting bored with the fight already and wants to see more action, but I don't.

I can feel the pain as she gets punched the jaw, hard. It's too hard to watch as he kicks her in stomach, making her fall to the floor. She's not quick enough to get up this time. He pulls her hair, jerking her head for his fist to smack into. Blood trickles down her face from her nose. I glance at Eric and seems to be enjoying this, the corners of his mouth are turned slightly upwards. Once a sadist, always a sadist I guess. Tris trys slapping his arms away from her, but all her efforts are useless. He hits her in the ribs, making her weez. Her face is covered in so much blood, I can't make out that it's her pretty face anymore...damn. Note to self: stop thinking thoughts about Tris' pretty face.

He shoves her over again, but this time, probably with all her best efforts, she gets to feet. She stumbles around the arena, one arm outstrechted while the other is at her bloody face. Peter spins her round in the centre of the arena, confusing her even more than she already was. She hits out at Peter's chest, but barely leaves a dent on him. Peter smirks and slaps her on the side of the head. And that's when I can't take anymore of this. I leave the room, door swinging behind me. I feel Eric's eyes train after me for a moment, then he returns to see the fight finish. Or so I hope so.

I go down one of the dark narrow hallways that barely anyone ever goes. I sit on the ground, my back up against the wall behind me. I hold my head in my hands. God, I've been training initates for two years now and it only takes one Stiff in a fight, getting the hell beaten out of her, that makes me feel like this. I've way more grusome fights than that one. Like last year, one guy got beaten so badly that he had to drop out of Dauntless because he wasn't able to continue on. I remember seeing that guy stumble away down the halls before he left. He's never going to be the same. His nose was turned at a completely different angle than it was before his fight. I wanted to call off the fight, but Eric told them to continue. But I was still able to stay and watch the end of that fight but not this one? What makes her different from everyone else? Is it because she's a Stiff maybe, and we are both originally from the same faction? Or maybe she's...like me? I dismiss that idea completely. I get up off the floor and decide to go back to the training hall to see what more damage has been done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
Two chapters up in one day! I'm so proud of myself, but it's mostly 'cause I have loads of free time. Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are the best! xx If you have any tips for me, I would really appreciate them.  
Now, back to Dauntless...**

Chapter 6:

I stand by the train tracks, waiting for the train to arrive to bring me and the initiates to the fence that's guarded by Dauntless. I scan my group and notice (it's not really that hard to notice, there's about nine of them) that two are missing, Tris and the big mouthe Candor, Christina. "Where are Tris and Christina?" I ask the group but none of them seem to know, they glance at each other, looking to see if they know the answer.

The sound of the whistle blowing from the train draws my attention to the tracks. It slows just enough to let us on. I look back at the initiates and see that Tris and Christina finally decided to show up. They are both breathing heavily as if they ran here, Tris more so, probably because she had a job of keeping with Christina and her long legs. There are bags under her eyes from, I'm guessing, a very painful night after her fight with Pete yesterday.

I step back from the side of the platform to let some of the others on first. Once about six of them are on, I step forward, stick my hand out and catch the handle by the door and pull myself in. Will looks at me in awe by my ease of getting on. He didn't get on quiet as gracefully as myself. I step back from the door leaving space for the others to get on. The Stiff, Tris, jogs by the side and grasp on to the handle by the door. I see her wince as Al helps her in. I can see that she's hiding the real so she doesn't look weak in front of Peter.

"Are you okay?" I hear Peter say from behind me as I stand by the door, holding on to one of the handles lightly with my right hand. "Or are you feeling a little...Stiff?" He bursts out laughing and he's joined by his two followers, Mollie and Drew.

"Were all in awe of your incredible wit" I hear Will say.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong to Erudite?" Christina says. She always has to say something. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

"Am I going to have to listen to you bickering the whole way to the fence?" I say, with my back turned to them, before Peter can get another word in. They all stay quiet for the rest of the way there.

After a while, the breaks of train squeak. The initiates behind me lurch forward, but I stay in the same place as I was in. I've done this for two years now so you get used to it, plus you get good balance from train stops and we all get off to see yellow fields upon fields around us. A high wire fence with barbed wire on the top blocks off an area clustered with trees on the other side. The fence goes on a long, long way. I don't anyone really knows for sure.

"Follow me" I say and lead the initiates to the gate that brings you along cracked road into the city. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here" I say once we reach the gate. "Once you are a fence guard there is a chance for you to advance, but not much. You might be able to go on patrols further than Amity farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?"asks Will.

"I suppose you will discover that if you end up here. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence while they're young stay at the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" asks Peter.

I look at Peter. "I was first" I say evenly.

"And you chose to do this?" Peter says shocked. He wasn't expecting me to say that, probably something like fifth since I wasn't given a job to work at the fence. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

"I didn't want one" I say flatly. The government was full of self-centered people who only wanted power. I remember two years ago, before Eric got his spot as one of the Dauntless leaders. Eric was actually kinda nice, well not completely nice. He would come up with harsh comments and such, and he was still a bit of a sadist, but he was alright to hang around with. Then, once he was given the position as Dauntless leader, everything changed, he changed. He turned into the man you see today. Power corrupts people. That's why I didn't want the job, but I wouldn't tell Peter that.

The gates open to let a truck with a few from Amity in the back. It stops for a moment and one of them hops out.

"Four?"

I turn round to the sound of my name, well the name I go by now anyway, and see Kate (making her up, but Four actually does talk to a guard when Tris and Robert are talking). She transferred to Dauntless from Candor the same year I transferred. She didn't do that well in round one, so she ended up getting a job here. She has a gun slung over her shoulder as if it's one of the most natural things in the world. "Hi Kate." I walk over to her by the fence and lean up against it.

"I see you have the initiates with you" she says.

"Yeah, you won't believe how many big-mouthed Candor I have this year."

"Hey!" Kate says and thumps me in the arm. "Candor aren't all bad, we just are very curious people."

"More like nosey people."

"Piss off."

"Ha, you never change do you?"

"Once a Candor, always a Candor. And if I were, I wouldn't let them hear you call them that, you never know, one day they could be Dauntless leaders."

"Hmm, I don't Eric would enjoy that."

"No, I don't think he would" Kate smiles.

"Worse, if he got replaced by a Stiff."

"Oh yes. He would have a break down and throw himself off the chasm" Kate laughs as we both image Eric having his metal break-down and throwing himself off the chasm.

Kate twists her wrist to look at her silver watch, well it was silver until she started working out here in the cold heavy rain that cam in Winter along with the sleet and snow. "The next train will be here in a minute if you want to take that one back. The next one won't be here till another hour."

"Yeah, I have to get them back to Dauntless. It was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, we'll have to try to make this happen more often" Kate says with a wink.

I smile at her and walk away from the fence. The initiates are just standing round looking at the fields or the train tracks waiting for the next one to come along. Except Tris. She talking to some Amity who jumped out the back of that truck. He places his hand on her shoulder before turning and jumping in to the back of the truck again. The truck starts moving again, leaving a trial of banjo notes behind.

"I'm worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions" I say walking towards her.

"It was a two-minute conversation" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think a smaller time frame would make it any less wise" I say. I look over her bruised face. I reach my hand up and touch one of bruises at the corner of her eye. She jerks her head when I do but I keep my hand where it is. "You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better."

"Attack first? How will that help?" she asks.

"Your fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win." I shrug, dropping my hand back to my side.

"I'm surprised that you'll know, since you left halfway through my one and only fight" she says looking annoyed.

"It wasn't something that I wanted to watch" I say. She gives a look that say '_what the hell does that mean?'_ Crap. Damn my stupid brian for making me say that. Thinking it was bad enough, but saying to her face. God, Tobias, what are you doing to yourself? I try to cover myself. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!  
Thanks for your reviews! I know I forget a couple of the titles for a few chapters so I'm going back and giving them titles(hopefully good ones). I think the title of this is alright, I hope ye like. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.  
Now here's Chapter seven!  
I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

Chapter 7: Capture the flag

"Everybody up!" shouts Eric as a group of us storm into the initiates dorm. The rooms dark and we shine our flash lights into faces. They get out of their beds, some quicker than others. They look tired from another's training, and probably wondering why we're waking them up at this time of the night. I stand at the back, bear the doorway, glancing over them in their recked state.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks. We're going on another field trip" says Eric and we file out of the room.

*****************4 minutes and about 30-40 seconds later*********************************************************************

Up at the tracks, we wait for them to come. First the Dauntless-born, and the transfers close behind them. The transfer look curiously at the pile of guns that I stand beside, and the crates of paint balls stack opposite.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric orders and they all rush over to the pile and grab a gun for themselves. I step away from the pile so I don't get trampled on by them. It's a bit humourous watching them rush over like a pack of wild animals, reaching over each other to get the better guns. The Stiff grabs the first gun she gets her hands on to avoid being suffocated by the others rushing over; the one she picks is one of the most heaviest guns in the pile. Well, it will be fun to see how that turns out for her. Poor girl.

"Time estimate?" Eric says turning to me.

I twist my wrist to look at my black, scratched up watch. "Any minute now. How long does it take you to memorize the train schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" smirks Eric giving me a shove in the shoulder.

I notice a circle of light appearing along the tracks. I turn my head to side and see our train. I squint to get a better view, though it's hard with light shining directly in your face. I hop on to the train first. Second is the Stiff, and everyone else comes on afterwards. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of member' Dauntless-born and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same. This is a Dauntless tradition so i suggest you take it seriously" I shout over the wind to the initiates.

"What do we get if we win?" shouts someone from the crowd, probably a Candor

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," I say raising an eyebrow. "You get to win of course.

"Four and I will be team captains" says Eric. "Let's divide up the transfers first."

"You go first" I say to Eric.

"Edward" shrugs Eric. Trust Eric to pick Edward; he's doing the best in training out of the transfers.

Eric looks at me, waiting for me to choose someone. I lean back on the wall and scan the group of transfers. Eric is obviously going to pick broader, bigger, tougher ones. He thinks that they are the only good ones here, but I wanna prove something. Everyone looks at me a shocked when I say, "I want the Stiff." A few people quietly laughed and whispered comments to the person next to them.

"Got something to prove? Or are just picking the weaklings incase you lose so you have someone to blame it on?" asks Eric with a smirk.

"Something like that" I shrug. We divide up the rest of the transfers and then the Dauntless-born.

"Your team can get off second" says Eric.

"Don't do me any favours. You know I don't need them to win" I say back.

"No, I know your team will lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team off first, then." My team gets up and we jump off the train. I know Eric is smirking to himself on the train, I can feel it. He thinks that he can beat my team of narrow, slender initiates with his team of broad, tough ones. But I have something to prove, and I'm determined to prove it Eric. Let the game begin!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is probably one of the scenes that you guys have been most looking forward to: The Ferris Wheel scene. I'm getting excited about typing it and I'm only on the author's notes! So here's chapter eight!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT(SADLY) ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The joys of a Ferris Wheel

"In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location to hide their flag" I say to my team taking our flag out of my back pocket on my dark jeans. "I suggestion you take this time to figure out a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

Will takes the flag from me and twirls it around with his fingers. "Some should stay here and guard, while the others go out and scout out the other team's location" he says. I lean up against the one of the broken horses on the carousel. Will glances over at me to check to see what I think of his idea, but I look down at the ground, ignoring his stare and twirl the but of my gun on the ground. I hope he gets the message that I'm not going to help them with their strategy. If they're going to win, they win with their own strategy.

"Yeah? You think?" says Marlene and snatches the flag from Will. "And who put you in charge, transfer?"

"Well, no one, but someone has to do it."

"Maybe we should think up of a more defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, and then we take 'em out" suggests Christian. Huh, never thought she'd come up something like that. Maybe I shouldn't have judged her before.

"That's the sissy way out," says Uriah. "I vote that we all go out and hide the flag in a really good place so they can't find it."

Suddenly, everyone decides they need to say something, all at the same time. I stay on my perch on the very faintly yellow painted horse with an eye missing. I scan over them. I don't think this will end well for them. They are really not helping me, or themselves, with the impression that Eric has on them. I look up at the starless sky, where the white circular moon shines alone. It's been awhile since I last saw a sky like this. I use to hate the night-time when I was younger. It was when my father came home, usually in a bad mood for some unknown reason, and he'd get annoyed by the smallest things. One night, he locked me under the stairs just because I asked him a simple question. I know Abnegation rules say that I'm not suppose to speak to him unless spoken to, but I'm not Abnegation. I never was, and I knew that for years. I had always felt different from my friends. The all fitted in somewhere, whether it was Abnegation or further a field. My father had left me there all night. I didn't sleep there. It was dusty and I kept myself awake with my constant tears rolling down my face. I thought I was going to die that night. When my father did let me out the next morning, he grabbed my arm, roughly pulled me towards him so I was only centimetres away from his face. He told he would leave me to die next time.

I direct my eyes back on to my team still arguing about what to do with the flag, or how they'll win. I notice that Tris has disappeared, I straighten up from my slouched position I was in and look around.I spot her small, slim figure standing at the bottom of the ferris wheel, looking up at its height. God knows how many feet high that thing is. You wouldn't catch me dead on that thing. She grabs on to one of the rusty rungs on the ladder going up the ferris wheel. She better not be doing what I think she's gonna do. Tris steps onto the lowest rung and balances her weight on it.

"Tris" I say coming up behind.

"Yes?" she says looking over her shoulder at me.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground. I don't think I'm doing anything" she says.

I smile at her but she probably can't see it in this lighting. "Alright, I'm coming." What did I just say?! I can't believe I just said that! I slap myself mentally. No way in Hell am I climbing this death wheel. I'm so glad that it's dark, incase my fear is showing in my face.

"I'll be fine" Tris says.

"Undoubtedly," I say to her. She probably thinks I sounded really sarcastic when I said that, but I genuinely mean that. She may be small, but everyone has inner strength. It just takes longer for some people to find their's. I watch Tris as she climbs a couple of feet up the rungs. Then, I place my hands on the rungs, my right foot on the bottom one. I take a deep breath and, I can't believe I'm going to this, push myself up and start climbing after her. She's slower at climbing than me, which is strange because I have a fear of heights, so I catch up to her quick enough. "So tell me..." I say trying to distract myself from the fact that I'm getting further and further away from solid ground. "What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing."

"Learning about strategy," Tris says looking up at the platform that marks the half point of the wheel. "Teamwork, maybe."

"Teamwork," I repeat, a grin spreading across my face, while I try to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe not," she changes her mind. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be" I say but I can tell she's not really listening to me. I notice her legs shaking. Maybe she's afraid of heights, like me. Although, she wouldn't have gone up here in the first place if she was, or maybe she's having second thoughts on this whole climbing-the-ferris-wheel idea.

"So tell me," I say through a rushed breath. I try to keep my hands steady as I continue to climb after her. "What do you think learning a strategy has to do with bravery?"

She thinks about his for a moment, processing it. "It...it prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it." She turns her face downwards to look at me. "Four, are you...okay?" She must have heard my heavy breathing. I didn't release that it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Tris, are you even _human_? Being up this high..." I take in another deep breath to try and calm myself. "It doesn't scare you at all?" She looks down at the pavement below us. I take that she has the courage to actually look down as my answer. Maybe she was meant for Dauntless after all. A gust of wind blows from my left. I hear Tris gasp above me as she clings on to the rungs to keep her balance. I bring my hand up to one of her hips to reassure her that she won't fall. My finger touch a strip of her bare skin between the waist band of her jeans and the hem of her t-shirt. Her skin feels soft, warm. It's nice. I push her gently to the left so she's back in her old position. I take my hand away from her hip."Tris, are you okay?" I ask after she doesn't move for a while.

"Yes" she says, her voice sounds strained. I wonder for a second why she would be nervous about this. She said she wasn't afraid of hieghts...and I'm an idiot. It's me. Eff, it's me. Well...this just got slightly more awkward now. We continue climbing until we reach that holy platform. Hallelujah! It may not be the ground, but at least it's something solid. Tris sits down, her legs dangling over the side, while I crouch with my back resting against the metal support. I try to stop my reckless breathing.

"You're afraid of heights," Tris says looking over at me. "How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

I'm guessing she's on about the chasm in the Pit. "I ignore my fear. When I make a decision, I pretend that it doesn't exist." She stares at me, making me feel self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing." She turns away from me and looks out on the city, or the direction it would be in. It's so dark you can't really see it from this distance.

"We're not high enough" she says. God, how much higher does she want to go. I'm regretting doing this now. "I'm going to climb." She stands up, grabs one of the bars and pulls herself up.

"For God's same, Stiff" I say under my breath but just loud enough for her to hear it.

"You don't have to follow me if you don't want to" Tris says. She looks up at the tangle of bars above her. Tris wedges her foot at the joining point of two bars to push herself up higher.

"Yes, I do" I say. God, the thinks that this Stiff makes me do. She climbs higher up, wedging her feet in the joints of the ferris wheel, and I follow after her. She looks down, and for a second I think it's me, but when I hear her gasp in a breath I know that she has finally released the height we are at. Her hands shake as she trys to go up to the next bar. Her eyes look weary. Then she stops again, and scans the area in front of her.

"See that?" she points. I climb up until I'm right behind her, my face only two centimetres away from hers. I can feel the heat radiating from her body. I can see that her hands are still a little shaky like before. She shivers. I look in the direction that she's pointing in. She's pointing at a small pulsing light on the ground in the distance.

"Yeah" I say. A smile spread across my face. "It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees give good camouflage. But not enough."

"Okay," Tris says and looks over her shoulder me. Her blue eyes quickly train over my face, and I do the same to hers. She doesn't have the prettiest face in the world, but she's pretty in her own way. A way that no one else's face, that I have layed eyes on, is like. Her skin looks soft, like when I touch her a skin a few minuets ago when we were scaling the ladder. Her eyes are a lighter shade of blue than mine, a beautiful shade may, I add at that. Kind of like the sky in the middle of July, that shade of blue that can make anyone smile when they see it. Her shoulder-lenght dark blonde hair looks soft, and the scent of conditioner floats in the air. The bruises on her face have healed up nicely but I can still see a few faint marks from where Peter hit her. I get the strange desire to go out and find Peter and punch him in the face now. It's then I release how close we are to keep other, her face and mine. If I moved, even the slightest bit, we would be touching each other.

"Um," she says after a while, as we both stop ourselves before we do anything drastic. "Start climbing down, and I'll follow."

I nod and start climbing down. The palms of my hands are red from holding on to the bars for so long. I hear a creak, and a bar falls down from my left and it clatters at the pavement. "Four!" I hear Tris gasp out. I look up and see her dangling from the scaffolding.

"Hold on!" I shout up to her. "Just hold on, I have an idea!" I start scaling down the ferris wheel at double speed. I don't know if my plan will work. God, I hope it works. When I reach the solid ground of the pavement, I don't stop for a breather. I looked around the ferris wheel and found its control panel. I'm not sure how this thing works, or if it even still works at that matter. I grip my hand around one of the old rusted levers and pull it down, squeezing my eyes shut, praying that my plan will work. I heard a loud creaking noise, then the wheel started to slowly move, making loud noises as it went round. I gave a sigh of relieve. I can't believe that worked. I move away from the control panel and look up. I can just about make out Tris' body, slowly making its way down to safety. Once she gets close to the ground she let's go of the bars, that she was clinging so desperately onto, and drops to the pavement. She rolls to the side, away from the ferris wheel. One of the cars skim her shoulder as she lies on the ground as she catches her breath. She pulls her hands over her face and stays lying on the ground. For a moment I watch her, her chest rising and collapsing again as she steadies her breathing. I walk over to her, grab her wrists and pry her hands away from her face to look into her eyes. I cover one of her hands with both of mine. Her hand is cold, the palm red from holding on to the bars for dear life.

"You okay?" I ask gazing down at her.

"Yeah" she breathes out.

I start to laugh, and she joins in with me too. This experience has just been too much for both of us. She pushes herself up into a sitting position. Then, I pull her up to her feet, careful not to cause too much pain for her in case she still has bruises from her fight with Peter. The wheel is still in motion, creating a wind that blows her hair back, away from her pretty face.

"You could have told me that the ferris wheel this works. We wouldn't have had to climb it, then" she says.

"I would have, if I had known," I say. "Couldn't have just left you hanging there, so I took a risk. C'mon time to get their flag."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I didn't post up a new chapter yesterday. I didn't have much time, between my schoolwork and drama classes. I know this chapter is short but I wasn't sure what else to do with it, but I promise the next one will be longer. So here's Chapter 9...  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH. (All I known are the characters I make up)**

* * *

Chapter 9: C'mon, let's go capture their flag!

I hesitate for a moment, giving her time to recover. Then I remember that I'm Dauntless and we just don't do that type of thing, so I take her arm from around her elbow, feeling her soft skin again, and lead her towards the carasol where some of our team is protecting the flag. Tris half walks, half limps beside me. The poor thing. I wish I could give her more time to sit down, but if I did that, well, it would be screaming special treatment. Even though, facing your fear of heights just to follow a girl up the side of a ferris wheel kind of says it all. As we get closer to the carasol, I drop my hand from Tris' arm, even though I would love to hold onto her longer.

At the carasol, Christina is sitting on one of the plastic horses, her legs crossed in front of her and she has one hand lightly holding on to the pole that goes straight through the horse. Our flag is behind her. Three Dauntless born (I am referring to them as that because it doesn't say a name in the book) stand guard around the carasol as well, sitting on some of the other plastic horses, guns slung over their shoulders. Sarah (making her up) sits on the edge of the carasol, scratching her pierced eyebrow.

"Where did the others go?" I ask once were at the carasol.

"Did you guys turn on th wheel?" asks Sarah. She doesn't even me time to answer before she says, "What the hell were you guys thinking? You might as well have shouted 'hey we're over here! Come and get us!'" Sarah shakes her, and brings one of her hands up ti her forehead. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row." Sarah looks down at the ground and shakes her head again, probably trying to rid the memories from last year and the year before.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are" I say and Sarah's head shoots up.

"We?" says Christina raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the ferris wheel to look for the other team" I say shooting a glance a Tris next to me. I realise actually how close she is standing to me. I can still smell the scent of the conditioner from her. i wonder if she notices how close we are standing together. Part of me hope's she doesn't realise in case she decides to move. I don't want her to move, or move away from her.

"What do we do now?" asks one of the Dauntless born while yawning. I look at Tris and, like I sent some telepathic message, everyone else draws their attention to Tris. For a moment, she looks like she is going to shrug, but she relaxes her shoulders again.

"Split in half," she says. "Four of us go on the right side of the pier and three on the left. The other team is in the park at the far end of the pier, so the group of four will charge in while the group of three sneaks behind them to get the flag." Christina looks at her as if she's someone who she doesn't know anymore. I guess she never thought that the little Abnegation girl could think of a plan to capture the flag.

We sort who's going where. Christina, Tris and one of the Dauntless are coming from behind, while the others and I are charging in. We separate in our different directions. I stay close to the back of my group as we run across the pier to where some of the opposing team are guarding their flag. Once we get close, we break into a full-out sprint. They don't notice us until two of them are already down. I shoot my gun, hitting one of them right in the shoulder. Uriah shoots another and she slams her gun on the ground, and stands their having her own little tantrum. Tris and Christina appear from between the trees, both sprinting towards the flag which is stuck to a tree branch. Christina says something to Tris, but I can't catch it, and this hurt look appears on Tris' face. Christina grabs the flag from the tree and starts cheering, and is joined by Uriah. I stand and watch as my team all charge towards Christina with her arm raised in the arm, pushing it higher. Tris stands on the outside looking at the flag, a smile on her face. I come up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, and say, very quietly, "Well done."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!  
Sorry it took me ages to get this chapter done. I've been really busy this week, with tests and all. But I have the next week off, so guess what that means? Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up everyday for you guys. I know it may be a little short but, the next will be longer.  
Anyway here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning I stand in the training hall with Eric, twirling a knife in my hand. My fingers turning the knife over and over by the handle. The lights coming from the ceiling lights reflect off the metal, making a shine on the opposite wall. The door opens and all the initiates file in rubbing the eye out of their eyes. Eric stands in the centre of room, arms folded, with his expression that would make a small child cry on his face.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," Eric says. "You will resume fighting then. Today you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knifes, and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." For a moment they all stand there looking at Eric, none of them making a move towards the table where all the knifes are. "Now!" shouts Eric and they all scramble over to the knifes, each picking up the blades some more carefully than others. Some of the initiates twist them round in their hands, getting used to holding them.

I stand a good few metres away from the board, take my stance and throw my three knifes, each one hitting the dead centre of the target. I look at the initiates facing, most them in awe and/or amazement at how easy I make it look. Eric tell s all the initiates to line up. He paces up down the line of them while I lean against one of the walls. Whenever he looks my way, it feels like he's throwing daggers at me. He can't face the fact that he lost at capture the flag yesterday. Poor little Eric's pride was the only thing he really had and now it is crushed. I don't feel the slightest bit of sympathy for him. I find it hard to hide my smile every time I think back to last night when we arrived back. All the initaites went back to their dorms. I had tapped Eric on the shoulder and said to him, "Good game." He just gave me this leave-me-the-hell-alone-or-I'll-effing-burn-you-at-the-steak look. He then stormed off back to his own room. I know I shouldn't find it funny, but it's hard not to. Eric loves winning, it's his passion I guess, and if he losses he breaks things. This morning when Eric walked out of his room, I saw smashed glass covering the floor. That's probably only the minimum amount of damage that he had done to his room.

I watch as all the initiates through their knifes at the target, well they try to hit the target. They all just hit the back wall that the target is leaning on. Tris is the only one who takes the time to get her stance before she throws the knife. She's probably picturing me when I did it. That's a nice thought. Tris thinking about me. God, brain, will you please stop thinking up thoughts like that.

"I think the Stiff has taken too many hits in the head" sneers Peter further down the line. "Hey Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" Peter bursts out laughing and Molly and Drew join in.

Tris locks her eyes on the target, she blocks out Eric's pacing and Peter's laughter. She brings her hand back and the knife hits the target but doesn't stick. Still, she's the first to hit the target. Peter's laughing immediately stops, and every looks at her shocked. A smile crosses over face. She returns back to the back of the line. I try to hide my smile every time Eric or someone looks my way. This is a layer that no one expected to see from a someone born and raised in Abnegation. I remember in my training, the knife throwing was my favourite part, mostly because I did better in this. I remember seeing everyone fail at hitting the target. I figured that everyone else was just throwing them, not really thinking up of a technique. I thought back to my father, when he used to hit me his belt, how he looked when he wanted to hit a certain spot on my arm or another one of my limbs. That's how I hit the centre. In a way, my father did me a good thing. It made everyone see me in a different light.

***********************************************30 minutes later************************************************************************

Al is the only one who hasn't hit the target at least once yet. He's being doing worst and worst as the time has gone on, with Peter's snigger and Eric constant pacing behind him. He throws another knife, it hits the wall next to the target and it clatters to the floor. Eric storms right up to him, getting all up in his face and nearly scaring him half to death.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer?" Eric says in a mocking voice, making Al turn bright red. He turns to throw another knife, but this one ends up in the same place as all the rest of them. "What was that, initiate?" says Eric quietly, but in a voice you expect to hear from someone who wants to cause harm to you. This not gonna end well.

"It-it slipped" stammers out Al.

"Well I think you should go get it" says Eric. All the initiates lower their arms that they're holding the knife in. "Did I tell you to stop?" And, just like that, they all start throwing their knifes.

"Go get it?" Al says wide-eyed. "But they're all still throwing their knifes."

"And?" Eric says like he really doesn't give two shits about this. I see some initiates looking over with nervous glances. I've seen Eric mad before, but barely ever do I see him like this. Whenever he's like this, I just stay away from him. But I can't do that here. if one of these guys get injured or harmed by Eric I'm the one responsible, even though Dauntless teaches you to take responsibility for yourself.

"And I don't want to get hit." If only Al wasn't raised learning the Candor rules of always speaking your mind, and learning their attitude, he might just have survived this clash with Eric.

"I think you can trust them to aim better than you" spits Eric. "Go get your knife." Huh, I'm surprised he didn't put a couple swear words in there. I can see a lot places where he's done it before.

"No" says Al, standing his ground. Everyone, including me, stare wide-eyed at this. Al standing up to Eric when he's like this, is like asking for a death sentence. If only Al wasn't raised learning the Candor rules of always speaking your mind, and learning their attitude, he might just have survived this clash with Eric. God, this is turning way worse than I thought it would.

"No?" says Eric narrowing his eyes. "Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed with a knife?" says Al. "Yes, I am!"

"Everyone stop!" shouts Eric, but most of them have already stopped to see how this feud turns out. "Clear out the ring. All except you." Eric looks at Al. The initiates busseles over away from Eric, all lining up at the wall on the other side of the room. "Stand in front of the target" says Eric. Al's eyes widen. He walks over to the target nervously, his hands shaking at his side.

Eric looks over his shoulder and right at me leaning against the wall. "Hey Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" I know I can't object to Eric, or I'm as good as down in the bottom of the chasm. I approach with, scratching my eyebrow with the point of the knife that I had been twirling round in my hand from the last while.

"You're gonna stand there while he throws these knifes at you, until you learn not to flinch" says Eric looking over at the nervous reck that Al has become.

"Is this really nessicary?" I ask. I try to sound bored, but, honestly, I'm scared for Al. Scared for him in case Eric asks me to actually stab him in the head. I can't pretend to miss. Eric knows that I have the best aim in Dauntless, everyone knows that.

Eric stares at me for a moment, before saying, "Remember who has the authority here?" Eric says mockingly. "Here and everywhere." I grip my knife together in my hand. I know I won't win here. I take my stance infront of the target that Al stands by. _Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact. _I tell myself this over and over again. When I look up, I don't meet Al's eyes. They belong to someone else. Someone scared as hell for what will happen to them in the moments to come. I shake my head slightly, trying to block out the memories, but they flood into my mind. The look on my father's face. No expression. His eyes were blank too. Like this did nothing to his conscious. _"This is what you deserve."_ That's what he had said before I felt the pain in my lower back, over and over and over again. I shake myself free of the memory. I bring up my arm, pull back my hand ready to throw it.

"Stop it!" says a famine voice that I know all to well. I turn round and see Tris. She's stepped away from where everyone else has lined up at the wall. I give her a look saying are-you-trying-to-get-yourself-killed-or-something?

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target" she says. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, if I recall, is a sig of cowardice." For effs sake, Tris! Do you really want to get killed? She is such an idiot for speaking up to Eric, even when he's in his normal mood.

"Then it should be easy for you." says Eric with an evil smile. "If you're willing to take his place." She looks scared for a moment, then her dead serious expression returns. She walks up to the target and takes Al's spot. The top of her head just skims the centre point of the target. She looks straight at me, her chin raised up. She looks brave, not scared in the slightest. She stood in front of that target not to save Al, but to prove something. An idea hits me. I turn the knife round in my left hand. I look right at her, giving her the same look back that she's giving me.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" I say slowly, making sure she gets my point. She nods. I raise my arm, bring my hand back and narrow my eyes on a spot next to her head. I ready my hand before letting go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!  
Now, I know what a lot of you are probably thinking. I know this chapter and the last one were done in Free Four. I have read Free Four, but I'm changing parts of it to fit myself, but the ending of it is the same, in a way. I don't know if any of you have read it but, if you haven't, this is not the actual thing. I suggest that you guys read it, though. It's really good, and you get to really know Four as a character. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
Now, here is Chapter 11!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The knife jams into the target, just a few inches away from Tris face. She closes her eyes, and I see her tense up at the moment the knife hit the board. "You about done, Stiff?" I ask slightly coping Eric's mocking tone. I've heard it so many times now, used on me and other people, that it's become quiet easy to master.

"No" she says shaking her head slightly, her eyes remaining closed.

"Eyes open, then" I say tapping the spot between my eyebrows. She opens her pretty blue eyes again, the same colour as the sky. They are still filled with that look of confidence that they had before. She may look small and defenseless on the outside, but on the inside, I know there's a fire burning in her heart. I pass another knife between my hands, preparing myself for when I throw it. I should trust myself now with my good aim not to hurt her, but there's still that part of me that worries if I do actually hurt. I don't to do that. I raise my arm up,taking a deep breath, and, this time, aim for the spot just above her head. That one has shocked her by how close it was. If I had aimed any lower, it would have stabbed her right in the head. I dismiss the thought of '_what if I did aim lower?'_ before I started thinking up of all the ways that it could have ended. "C'mon Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it" I taunt.

"Shut up, Four!" Tris says, eyes hardened. I can feel Eric's eyes on me from behind. I can bet what he's thinking. He still thinks I'm weak, even though I ranked higher than him when we were doing our initiation. I turn the last and final knife over in my hand. I've got to make this one count. This time, I aim to harm. I try not to look like this is killing me. I pull my arm back and throw the knife. It nicks her ear, and a small stream of blood trickles down her soft skin. I see the slightly shocked look on her face. I have to remind myself why I did this to her to stop me from doing anything stupid. _I have a reason, I have a reason_. I repeat those four words in my head over and over.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," says Eric as if he's bored with the whole thing. "But I think that's enough for today." He squeezes Tris' shoulder, giving her one of his ownership smiles. As if, what just happened, was all him. It makes me sick how he thinks he can just take credit for this. I know he will, because he knows that I won't. "I should keep an eye on you" he adds before leaving through the metal double doors.

Everyone else, bar me and Tris, files out of the room. We both wait until everyone's left and the doors have swung shut again. Once everyone is gone, I set towards Tris. "Is your-"

"You did that on purpose!" shouts Tris, cutting me off.

"Yes, I did," I say. "And you should really thank me for it."

"Thank you?" she spits. "Why should I thank you for almost stabbing me in the ear, and taunting me the entire time?" Wow, she really doesn't get why I did it. She sounds really pissed off at me right now. I thought she understood why.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of waiting for you to catch on" I say. I try to keep my voice even but I can't help sounding the way I did. I really thought, after capture the flag, that she was a lot smarter than this. Well, if she hasn't caught on by know, at least I know she would never suit Erudite.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?" she snaps. The last part really stung. How can she compare me to Eric? Comparing me to Eric, is like comparing me to my sick, twisted-minded father. That's the worse thing that anyone can ever say to me, and I've had a lot of insults thrown at me over the years of being in Dauntless, must from Eric. I chose Dauntless to get away from my father, but that's not the only reason why I did. I chose Dauntless to start a new life, to get away from my past. If I stayed in Abnegation, I might have actually ended up just like my father, a sick, cruel, twisted man who doesn't feel the slightest bit of guilt when he causes harm to his one and only child. I never wanted to be like that. I promised myself that I would never be compared to him. I wouldn't hurt anyone without reason to do so. That's the part she doesn't get. Why I had the reason to do that.

"I am not sadistic," I say. I don't shout it, like most people would. If I did, I wouldn't be helping my own case here. I bring my face close to hers, close enough that I can smell the sweet smell of her conditioner again. No. I won't get myself welded up in all that. Not right now, anyway. "If I wanted to harm you, don't you think that I would have already?" I step away from her and go over to the table where some knifes are. I stab mine into the cracked wood. I leave the room, but not before I hear her say, "I-." I not sure if she continues on saying what she wanted to say. I go back to my room, shut the door behind me. I lean back against the door, and slide down to the floor. I bring up my knees, resting my elbows on them, and hold my head in my hand. I don't know why this is bugging me so much. Maybe I am like my father. Maybe I am, deep down, someone who finds pleasure in seeing people in pain. No. It's not that that's bugging me. Okay, I'll say it. I like her, I really like her. There, I've said it, but I won't say it again. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!  
Beofre you all bang into Chapter 12, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviews, rates, follows e.t.c, e.t.c. Without you guys I'd think that you all hate it and I would stop making this fanfic, and I know that you guys wouldn't want that! So keep them coming! I've also done a poem about Divergent. It's following the letters of the alphabet, so if you like go and check it out. I'd like to hear if you like that too.  
Anyway, here's chapter 12!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

Chapter 12: Nothing.

I stand at the black board in the training, a piece of chalk in my hand, writing the names of the initiates for their fight today. I hear the door being pushed open and swinged shut over and over for the last few minutes. I finish writing up the names on the board. First up is Will and Myra. They both act as if they're afraid to touch the other. I guess I would be in Will's case, Myra being Edward's girlfriend and all. I wouldn't like to get on his bad side, I guess we can put it that way. This fight before is so boring that I have to stop myself from closing my eyes, even for a second, incase I fall asleep. Wow. I really sounded like Eric there. Maybe I'm sending too much think with him now a days. I look over at Eric, standing just a few metres away from me, leaning up against the wall like I am, his arms seems tired. He's not even paying attention to fight, but looking at the scars covering his knuckles. I notice a couple of small stitches on his hand. He must have went to the infirmary last night. I heard him and a few others went out drinking last night by the chasm. I'm surprised none of them fell over the edge. When I was on my way here, I did see someone clearing up bits of glass that had clearly been thrown at the walls. They didn't clear it up in case someone got hurt, they would never ever in Dauntless care about the well beings of its people. They do it to make the place look slightly nicer, if that's possible. I don't why, though. People outside Dauntless know how brutal this place is. It doesn't make much sense to me.

After about ten minutes, that feels like an hour, the fight is over and Al and Christina are up. This one goes quicker way quicker. Al is down only after a few punches in the head. I see Eric shake his head when Al doesn't get up. I have to admit, Al has not been the same since the first day of fighting when he took Will down. It's like he's worried he'd do the same to someone else. He's become soft. And in Dauntless that is not a good thing. Edward and Peter take longer than Al's and Christina's fight. The are the best two fighters out of the transfers, no question. With that said, having put both of them against each other, it's clear to see Edward is better. He has swifter movements than Peter, and he knows the rights places to hit someone to get them confused. There's a clear winner here.

Soon enough we're at the last match. Tris and Molly walk forward to the little arena in the room. Tris looks kind of pale in her cheeks. I saw biting her nails during the last three matches. She's worried about getting the hell beaten out of her, again. Molly is vicious. She hasn't shown any mercy to anyone else so far, and she won't change for a Stiff. She says something to Tris, but I can't catch it, a smirk on her face, and then she start towards Tris. She pulls her fist back to get in a first hit, putting all her weight into it. Tris crouches down and out of the way of her fist and punches her in the stomach. Before Molly can grab at Tris, she quickly slips away from her reach. Tris' punch didn't wind her that much, more so shocked her, but she is light on her feet. That's the only thing is really has going for her a this stage.

Molly's not smirking anymore. Her face has become hard now. She wasn't expecting what Tris did. She doesn't want to lose to Tris, either. I can see it in her eyes. If she does, her rank will go down a lot because Tris is ranked near the bottom. But, if she wants to stay in Dauntless, Tris can't afford to lose this match. It's the last thing they are doing in stage one, and it's quiet hard to get a better rank in the other two stages. I don't want her to leave Dauntless, she can't leave.

Molly charges at Tris, trying to tackle her down, and Tris darts in the other direction and out of Molly's path. Molly swings out at her and Tris blocks with her forearm. Molly lets out a loud groan, more like a sound you would hear from a wild animal than a human being. Molly, out of frustration, attempts to kick her in the side, but Tris dodges swiftly. Tris makes good use at this moment when Molly is off-balance, and slams her elbow into Molly's face. I smile to myself. She must have remembered what I said to her the day they were using the punching bags. Molly recovers quickly and punches Tris in the ribs, making her stumble to the side. I see their eyes meet for a moment, and then Tris's fist is at Molly's stomach. Molly lets out a huge gasp. Tris takes this opportunity to get Molly down on the ground. She sweep kicks her legs and Molly falls to the ground, landing hard on the ground. Tris kicks her in the ribs and Molly curls up in a ball to protect herself in the breathless state she is in. Tris kicks her stomach and again, this time in the face. Everytime she brings her foot back, I see it's covered in blood. Molly's blood. This has to stop. I run over to Tris and grab her by the arms, pulling her away from the mess Molly is, just before she was able to bring her foot forward. Tris breaths uneven breathes through gritted teeth. I hear Molly groan on the floor, a pool of blood, that's getting larger, around her , deep red blood spills over her face from her nose and mouth. I can't even recognise Molly anymore. Her face is just that messed up.

"You won," I say to Tris looking into her blue eyes, but I don't see anything. There's nothing there. The sparkle that was in her eyes before is nowhere to be seen. "Stop." She wipes the sweat off her forehead. I know I look alarmed, and sound it too. I couldn't watch this happen. I didn't want to give Eric the pleasure of seeing her turn into something that I don't recognise.

"I think you should leave," I say loosening the grip I have on her arms. "Take a walk."

"I'm fine," she says. "I'm fine now." I get the feeling, from the way that she said it, that she was saying it for herself. I look at her eyes. They are still not the same as before. She looks down at Molly, but guilt doesn't cover her face. Her face stays the same. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!  
I'm really bored today 'cause my brother's are here so I have loads of time to do more chappies for ye! So here's chapter 13!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT (SADLY) ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Visiting Day

I look down into the chasm below, my hands on the cool metal of the railing. It's Visiting day. The Pit is full of the family members of the transfers. Every colour from Candor black and white to Amity red and yellow is in the Pit. This is one of the most colorful times I've seen this place. The transfers all come at once in one group, and then separate to meet their families. I scan the crowd before. Molly and Drew stand by themselves by the wall, alone. Their families didn't show up. I would expect to see Peter standing with them but, to my surprise, he's with a tall bushy haired man and a short red-haired woman. Wow. I would never, in a million years, be able to tell that they were Peter's parents. They look nothing alike. They are both wearing typical black and white clothes. What more would you expect from a Candor.

Will is talking to a girl in an Erudite blue dress. They both have the same golden blonde hair. She must be his sister. Beside them, Christina is talking to a dark-skinned woman in black and white, and beside her is a young girl, probably about nine or ten. That must be her sister, it's easy to tell by the way she looks up to Christina. Hmm, I never thought about Christina being a role model, let alone a good one. I should really stop judging her. I guess I know I wasn't fit for Amity. I couldn't be kind to everyone, just some people.

I look to my left and see Natalie Prior, Andrew Prior's wife and, also, Tris' mother. She looks around the crowd looking for her daughter. I look back down into the chasm. I hope she doesn't look my way and recognise me. I've only ever met her once, when I was five. I remember she said that I looked like my father. I pray she doesn't look my way. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris by her side, giving her a hug. They break away and start talking to each other.I think back on my visiting day. Everyone's families showed up, including my father. I walked down there expecting no one to be there, waiting for me. My eyes widen when I saw him standing by the railing around the chasm. A shiver of fear went down my back. "_I transferred here to get away from him._ Why is he here?" I thought. I pretended that I didn't see him and walked away down one of the dark hallways that, back then, I was not familiar with. I thought I had gotten away unseen until I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I froze. I rush of memories of me being hit with the belt and being locked under the stairs crossed my mind. I turned my head slowly, expecting to see my father's face, and let out a held breathe when I saw Mac, my trainer. (I don't actually know his trainer's name)

"You alright, Toby?" Mac asked. That's what he had called me, Toby. I was still going by Tobias back then, and he gave everyone a nickname like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said trying not to sound relieved that it was his face and not my father's that I had seen.

"What are you doing down here anyway? Did your family not come today?" he asked.

"No" I lied.

"Really? I thought I saw someone in grey," Mac said. I was afraid that he'd drag me back up there and into the clutches of my father. "But, then again, I am partly colour blind." I looked away from me and ran his tongue along the bottoms of his teeth. He always did this when he was thinking something through. He shook his head slightly. "I'd better be getting back up to the Pit." Mac turned round to leave, but stopped after a few steps and turned his head to the side. "Don't get yourself lost, Toby."

"Don't worry. I won't" I said back. I watched Mac disappear into the darkness of these hallways.

I look up from the rushing water and over my shoulder. I see Natalie looking straight at me. My eyes widen, but I try to recover. She extends her hand out to me. I couldn't deny it.

"Hello. I'm Natalie," she says. "I'm Beatrice's mother." Beatrice? That must have been Tris' name before she came here. It's quiet a nice name too. It suits her. I shake her hand, trying not to be tense about it. I hope she doesn't recognise me this close up.

"Four," I say to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Four," she says looking at me quizzically. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes" I say. She looks at me, wanting me to elaborate on it. I quickly say, "Your daughter is doing well here. I've overseen her training."

"That's good to hear," she says nodding her head. "I've heard a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

"You shouldn't worry" I say, sneaking a quick look at Tris. The blood rushes to her cheeks, slightly. I said that more for her own sake than her mother's.

"You look familiar for some reason, Four" Natalie says, tilting her head to the side. Shit. I was praying she wouldn't say something like that.

"I can't imagine why," I say trying to act like I never saw her in my life before. "I don't make a habit of socializing with the Abnegation." Which is actually true. I try to keep my distance when it comes to the Abnegation, in case one recognise me as my father's son. I don't want any thing to do with him anymore.

"Few people do these days. I don't take it personally" she says half laughing. I'm glad that she took what I said lightly. I didn't actually want to offend her.

"Well, I'll you to your reunion" I say, giving Natalie a nod. I turn to leave, but not before I can catch what Natalie says; "Is he usually like this?" I would like to stay and hear Tris' response but I keep moving. I leave the Pit and all the noise behind me. I smile to myself, thinking, that she must have Dauntless. The look in her eyes say Dauntless, enough though that she has been in Abnegation for God knows how many years. It was nice meeting her again, even if she didn't know who I truly am.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!  
I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Hmm, I don't really have a lot to say except, enjoy!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Stimulation

"Tris" I call down the hall where the last three initiates-Tris, Drew and Uriah-are waiting. Tris gets up from her position on the floor, a little bit stiff from sitting there all day. There really should be five people down there, but Edward and Myra left. I heard the news about it this morning. Apparently, Edward was stabbed in the eye and was brought to the infirmary. He then said he wanted to leave and be factionless, but he didn't elaborate. Shortly after, when Myra heard that he was going, she decided to leave with him. It's a shame really. Edward was the best out of all the transfers, and he had his rank to prove it. But he might have ended up leaving away at the initiation, because Myra scored lowest out of the transfers, and it's really difficult to ge a high score at the end if you score low in stage one.

I touch Tris's shoulder and lead her into the room that I've been in all day, doing this stupid simulation with all the initiates. She stops, and stares at the reclining chair and the monitor next to it. "Sit" I tell her.

"What's the simulation?" she asks.

"Ever hear the phrase 'face your fears'?" I ask. "We that phrase literally here. It trains you to have control on your emotions in a frightening situation." She brings a shaky hand to her forehead. She seems nervous about this. I don't see why. She did something like this before in the aptitude test.

"Do you ever administer the aptitude tests?" she asks.

"No," I reply. "I try to avoid Stiffs as much as possible." Or maybe I should have said _'I try to avoid my father as much as possible.'_ I think that would have suited better, and I've done a good job at that, having not seen my father in two years.

"Why?"

"Did you ask me that because you think I'll actually answer?"

"Why do you say vague things if you don't want people to ask you about them?" she says. God, with the amount of questions she asks you'd think that she would've chosen Candor.

I move her beautiful blonde locks away from her neck, so I can put the needle containing the serum in. I press the spot that I'm going to put the needle in. Tris' eyes widen when she sees the needle. Maybe that's why she's nervous. Maybe she hates needles. But she doesn't seem like the type of person who would have a fear of them. She seems stronger than that.

"An injection?" she stammers out.

"We use a more advance version of the simulation here," I say. "A different serum, no wires or electrodes."

"How does it work without wires?"

"Well, I have wires so I can see what's going on," I say. "But for you, there's a tiny transmitter in the serum that is connected to the computer." I move my fingers away from the spot, and push the needle into her tender skin. I push the plunger down and the orange tinted liquid slowly empties out of the needle. Tris winces when I do that. Once all the serum is gone and is circulating in Tris' veins, I pull the needle out of her soft skin and place it down on the desk. "The serum will take effect in sixty seconds. This i different from the aptitude test," I tell her. I explain to Tris about the what else the serum contains and what it does- like how it stimulates the part of the brain to do with fear- as the seconds count down. I tell her that she will stay in the hallucination until she can calm herself down and control her breathing again. I know that she can't quiet get what I'm saying, the serum is already taking effect. She's smaller so it would act quicker than it did with the others. Before she completely drifts off, I lean forward so my face is just inches away from her's, and say, "Be brave, Tris. The first time is always the hardest."

**********************************************3 minutes later**************************************************************************

Tris' eyes flash open and she starts hitting at her arms and legs, letting out screams as she does. She must still think the birds are on her. She moves her arms around, as if she was shooing them off. She then stops, and she pulles her knees up and rest her head on them. I can see her whole body trembling for the experience. From what I saw, it's not the best thing in the world to experience. I put my hand on my shoulder, but she just flings her arm out at me to push me away.

"Don't touch me" she sobs.

"It's over" I tell her gently and run my hand over her beautiful blonde locks. She's making it really hard for me not to take her in my arms and tell her that nothing will happen to her. I bite my lip to stop me from saying that. I hope she didn't see that. She rubs her hands down her arms, as if she was brushing off the feathers from the birds. "Tris" I say, as she starts to rock back and forth in the chair. "Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms" I say.

"No!" she snaps, lifting her head, her eyes full of tears and her cheeks wet from them. "They can't see me...not like this..."

"Oh, calm down," I say. "I'll take you out the back door."

"I don't need you to..." she says and shakes her head. Her body is shaking like crazy, and she looks a reck.

"Nonsense." I take her by the arms and haul her out of the chair. she runs her eyes and cheeks with her hand as I led her to the door behind the computer. I lead her down the hallway and she follows obediently, until we're a good distance away from the room. She yanks her arm out of my grasp.

"Why did you do that to me?" she protests. "What was the point of that, huh? I didn't know that when I chose Dauntless, I was signing up for weeks of torture!"

"Did you think overcoming cowardice would be easy?" I say calmly, but that just seems to get her more wound up.

"That isn't overcoming cowardice! Cowardice is how you decide to be in real life. And in real life, I don't get pecked to death by crows, Four!" Tris presses her hands to her face and starts sobbing again. I stand there and watch her cry. It's a hard thing to do. I don't see how my father was able to do that all those years ago, when he used to beat me with the belt. I remember I would be crouched over myself on the floor, tears streaming down my face, and he would stand above me, face emotionless and watch me suffer. It me makes me sick.

"I want to go home" she says weakly, after she's stopped crying.

"Learning how to control you emotions in the midst of fear, is a lesson the everyone, including your Stiff family, needs to learn. That's why we're teaching it to you. If can't learn it, then you need to get the hell out of here because we won't want you" I say. I know I sounded awfully harsh, but it's the truth. If she can't handle it, then Dauntless is not for her. But I don't want her to go.

"I'm trying," she says, her lip trembling. "But I'm failing. I failed."

Wow. Does she really think that she failed. I sigh. "How long do you think that you were in there, Tris?"

"Half an hour." Hmm, half and hour my ass.

"Three minutes," I say, and instantly I see the shock on her face. "You finished three times as fast as the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure" The shocked look is still on her face. She doesn't belive this. "Tomorrow, you'll be better at this. You'll see."

"Tomorrow?" I nod in reply. I put my hand on her back and guide her down the hall to her dorm. "What was your first hallucination?" she asks.

"Not so much a 'what', but a 'who'" I say. I wasn't going to tell her that it was father.

"Are you over that fear now?"

"Not yet" I say. I still get the nightmares where my father would lash the belt out at me, numerous times. There would always be blood shed. I can't remember a single dream I've had where there was none. I would always wake up suddenly, covered in sweat, and trembling all over. Usually, I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of night. On the off chance that I do get back to sleep, it would be when all the lights in my room were on. I would think he'd come out of the shadows, and I know it sounds crazy because he's still in Abnegation, but before when I was little, he would sometimes do that, just to remind he was in charge. And to scare the hell out of me more. "I may never be" I say.

"So they never go away?" she asks once we reach the door to her dorm.

"Sometimes they do. Sometimes new fears replace them" I say leaning back against the wall. "But becoming fearless isn't the point. It's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be fear from it. That's the point." She nods, thinking about it. Let me guess, she probably thought that everyone in Dauntless in fearless. "Anyways, your fears are what they appear to be in a simulation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you really afraid of crows?" I say, half smiling. "When you see one, do you run away screaming?"

"No. I guess not" she smiles. Then she takes a step closer to me and leans up against the wall. She looks at me, her head tilted to the side. I like she like this, standing close to be. There's like what? Six inches separating us. She leans closer again, and I can feel heat radiating off her.

"So what am I really afraid of?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Only you know the answer."

She stays silent for a moment, before saying, "I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this difficult."

"It wasn't always like this, so I'm told" I say. "It has changed."

"What changed?"

"The leadership," I say. "A few years ago, Max and the other leaders that were in charged of the training changed it to make it more competitive and brutal. They said it was to test people's strength. Which changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole. Bet you can't guess who the leaders' new protegé is." A smile crosses her face. She has a nice smile.

"Since you were ranked first, then what was Eric's rank?" she asks.

"Second."

"So he was their second choice for leadership and you were the first."

"What makes you say that?"

"The first night, when Eric was talking to you. He sounded jealous, even though he already had what he wants." I don't answer her. And since she doesn't ask another question on the topic, I'm guessing that she took my silence as her answer to her question.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" she asks.

"Hmm" I say and lean in closer to her face. I can smell the sweet smell of her conditioner again. No. She doesn't like she has been crying. She looks... I guess there's no word really to describe how she looks. So I just say this, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, "No Tris, you look as tough as nails."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a sleepover at my friend's house for Halloween. Oh yeah, hope you guys enjoyed your Halloween. Just to warn you guys, this chapter might not be as good as the others, because I am bone tired. Oh and one more thing, I skipped like a whole chapter here incase you're wondering about where I am. I didn't do the part where Four is drinking by the chasm because it doesn't play a huge part in the story. Maybe he might think back on it or something. We'll see. Okay, so here's chapter 15!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

I stare at Tris in the metal chair beside me. How, how is that possible? How did she do that? No one, and I mean no one, can do that. Well, except the...

"What?" she asks after I've been looking at her for way to long for her liking.

"How did you do that?" I ask still shocked.

"Do what?"

"Break the glass."

"I don't know." I sigh and give her my hand. She takes it and pulls herself off of the chair. I drag her by the elbow out the back down, like the last day, and bring her down the hall. Eventually, she get's tired of this and pulls her arm free from my grasp. I look at her in silence. "What?"

"You're Divergent" I say quietly. We're not ever suppose to say that wall. You could end up in great trouble even for just saying the word. She looks at me for a moment, fear in her eyes.

"What's Divergent?" she asks. Oh, so this is how she's playing it.

"Don't act stupid," I say. "I suspected it last time, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation; you're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but if you don't want to wind up dead at the bottom of the chasm, you'll learn how to hide it during the simulations! Now, if you'll excuse me." I turn away from her and walk back to the simulation room. I can feel her eyes on my back as I walk down the corridor. I slam the door behind me. God, she's an idiot. The worst place for a Divergent person to be is most likely Dauntless, what with all the simulations. Candor would be a bad choice too, because in part of the training, you get this serum that makes you tell the truth. A Divergent might be able to manipulate that too, but I've never tried it. I hope that she doesn't do anything stupid now. She's just lucky that I'm doing the simulations. If it was someone else, like Eric, her body would be at the bottom of the chasm by night fall.

************************************************A few days later************************************************************************

"I know the simulation isn't real" Tris says once she's out of the hallucination. She brings her hands up to her face, covering her blue eyes with them.

"You don't have to explain it to me," I say. "You love your family. You don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world." In Tris' simulation earlier today, she was held at gun point and was ordered to shoot her family standing before of her. All her simulations ended the same way. She'd do something, without meaning, to manipulate the simulation, and jolt upright into a sitting position.

"The simulation is the only time I get to see my family," she says, looking at her nails. She must have bitten down on them. Now, they are down to the beds. "I miss them. Do you ever just...miss your family?"

"No," I say. Like I would miss my father and all the ways he used to scare the hell out of me, or the ways he'd beat me with his belt buckle, maybe til blood was drawn. "I don't. But, that's unusual." Before she leaves, she pauses by the door and looks back at me, as if she was saying something to , she shakes her head and pushes the door open and leaves. She's the last initiate for the day.

When she get's back to her dorm, she'll see the ranking of stage two as they stand. She's the fastest out of them all. Second is Peter, but the amount of time between them two is pretty wide. Tris' average time is 2 minutes and 45 seconds, while Peter's is around the 8 minute mark. I've been avoiding Eric over the last few days. I know he wants to talk to me about how Tris is so good. And he'll make me tell him the truth. I know he's putting the black board up in the dorms now to show the rankings, and I heard that he had some Faction Leader business to take care of this evening, so keeping away from him should be easy enough.

I finish up in the simulation room and head down to the Pit. As usual, it's crowded with people, from small kids to adults, all making lots of noise. I'm walking past the training hall when I hear my name being called.

"Hey Four!" I lift my head in the direction I heard the voice coming from. It's Zeke. He comes over to me followed by Shauna. "Where have you been lately?" Zeke asks.

"Training initiates" I say.

"Twenty-four seven?" says Zeke, raising an eyebrow. "Jeez, Four, why didn't you take the Dauntless Leader position when you had the chance?" Before I can say anymore, I hear a shot going off from inside the training hall. We push open the door, and find Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and, to my shock, Tris. The moment we walk in, Uriah lets off another bullet into a target across the room. It hits dead in the centre.

"I thought I heard something going on in here" I say looking at all four of them.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," Zeke says rolling his eyes. "You're not suppose to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric and you'll be as good as scalped." I step away from the door, allowing them to file out.

"You're not really gonna tell Eric?" asks Lynn, eyeing me.

"No, I wouldn't" I say. Huh, like I would tell him. Right now I'm in the process of avoiding him.

They all leave down the hall, Zeke and Uriah shoving one another and Shauna and Marlene sharing the muffin that was, apparently, on top of her head while Uriah shot at her. "Wait a second" I say to Tris just as she walks about a metre down the hall. She turns round, and double backs to me.

"You belong here, you know that right?" I ask her, with a hint of a smile. "You belong with us. It'll be all over soon. Just hang in there." She looks at me at little oddly, and I realise what it sounded like I said. I turn my face away. I can feel her eyes trained on me for what feels like ages, and then she takes my hand. I slip my fingers into gaps between her's. I can feel my heart rate speed up just from this one bit of physical contact that she's giving me. I wonder if she feels the same way. I turn my face back to her and look into her beautiful blue eyes, and she looks back at me. It takes a while for one of us pull our hand away, and in the end it is Tris. She turns round and jogs down the hall to catch up with the others. I watch as the door falls shut, leaving me alone in the training, with the ghost feeling of Tris' hand in mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy so I didn't have time to write it. So here's chapter 16! Enjoy! ;)  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

I stand in the bathroom, washing Drew's blood off my hands. The blood makes the water turn a pinkish colour as it runs down the drain. I dry my hands on the white towel on rack next to the sink. I leave the bathroom, turn off the light, and grab an ice pack from the fridge in the corner of the room for Tris. She's lying on bed, still unconscious, I think. She must have hit her head pretty hard when Peter, Drew and Al were attempting murder. I was just coming back from the control room when I heard a scream. It sounded awfully familiar. Even though I had never heard Tris scream, I could tell from a mile away that it was her's. I ran in the direction the scream came from like there was no tomorrow. I turned a corner and saw Peter holding Tris over the railing around the chasm. I shouted, and he released her. They try to run away, but only Peter and Al succeeded. I grabbed Drew my the shoulder, and punched him in the nose. He tried to cover his face with a hand, but not before I could punch him again, this time in jaw and then by his eye. In the middle of my punches, he did swing out at me, but just hit me at the side of my mouth. I tasted a little bit of blood, but not as much as there was spilling out of Drew's nose. Drew cried out in pain. I loosened the steel grip that I had on his shoulder and he fell to the ground, hands covered in blood from touching his face. I kick him in the stomach and he hunches over himself. I was going to do it again, but one single word stopped me.

"Four." I looked over at where Tris was hanging on to the railing by her elbows, too weak to pull herself over. I could see the fright in her eyes. I leave Drew lying on the ground, blood spilling onto the floor, letting out groans. I take Tris' arms and pull her over the steel railing. She closes her eyes. I can feel her shaky breaths against my chest, where I hold her tight. I pick her up, one arm round her back, the other under her knees, and I brought her to my room, where she is now lying on my bed. While she was asleep, I brought Drew to the infirmary.

I walk towards the bed, ice pack in head, expecting to see a sleeping beauty, but I notice her eyes open. "Your hands" she croaks out.

"My hands are none of your concern," I say. I put my knee on the edge of the mattress, lean down, and place the ice pack under Tris' head. She looks at me face and eyes the cut at the corner of my mouth. She reaches up to touch it, but stops in mid-air, rethinking what she's doing. She dismissing it, and gently touches the small cut. I stings a little under her touch, but not much. Her eyes look concerned, for me. There's still that bit of Abnegation in her. Worrying about the one little cut that I have, rather than herself when she almost get killed a while ago. "Tris," I say, her fingers still touching my cut. "I'm alright."

"Why were you there?" she asks, her hand moving from my cut and back down to her.

"I was on my way back from the control room, when I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them?"

"I deposited Drew in the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed that they were just trying to scare you, well at least that's what I think he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

"He'll live. In what condition, I can't say." I remember his beaten up face when I brought him to the infirmary. The nurse there didn't question me and the condition that Drew was in, but she did look curious. Tomorrow, he'll look like he was beaten black and blue. Which is what happened.

"Good" Tris says, gripping my arm. I think she shocked herself just as much as me with what she said. I don't show it on my face, but I didn't think she would say that now. Yes, I want Peter, Al and Drew to burn in hell for what they did, but I don't think I would say so. In front of anyone at least. Then, she starts crying. I kneel at the side o the bed and watch her. I don't look at her with sympathy. She doesn't need sympathy. I would look at her with sympathy if I thought she weak, but I don't think that. She's strong, and doesn't need it so I don't show it. I lift my hand rest it on the side her face, slowly rubbing my thumb over her cheekbone.

"I could report this" I say, even though I know what her answer would be.

"No," she says. "I don't want them to think I'm scared."

"I figured you'd say that" I say with a nod.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she asks.

"I'll help you" I say. I grip her shoulder in one hand and steady her head with the other as she pushes herself upright. She must be in pain, because I hear her stifle a groan. I hand her the ice pack again to hold to her head. "You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here," I say. She bites down on her lower lip. The tears on her cheeks shine under the dim lighting of the room.

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on," I say to her.

"I thought I was," she says, but some thought must cross her mind. She shivers and brings her hand to her forehead, and rocks back and forth, and says, "But Al..."

"He wanted you to be the small Abnegation girl. Your strength made him feel weak. That's why he hurt you" I say and she nods. "The others won't be jealous if you show some vulnerability, even if it isn't real."

"You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," I say and take the ice pack off her to hold by her head myself. She drops her instantly, happy to give her arm a break. I stand up again as I hold the ice pack, holding on o the feeling of her fingers brushing against mine when I took the ice pack off her. "You are going to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attacks that they had no effect on you," I tell Tris. "But you should let the bruise show on your cheek, and keep your head down."

"I don't think I can do that," she says, shaking her head slightly.

"You have to."

"I don't think you get it," she says, now looking away from my eyes. "They touched me."

"Touched you," I repeat. My body tightens as a river of images flood into my mind of what she means by those three words.

"Not...in the way your thinking," she says. "But...almost." We both stay silent for a while, neither one of us speaking a word. The only noise is the sound of the buzzing from the over head light and the faint noises of our breathing. I look at Tris, sitting on my bed. I know I've probably been looking at her way too long.

"What is it?" she asks after a while.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to. It's better for you to be safe than right for the time being. Understood?" I say sternly. She nods in reply. "But please, when you get the chance..." I press my hand into her cheek, making her look directly at me. "Ruin them."

"You look scary, Four," Tris laughs shakily.

"Do me a favour," I say. "And don't call me that."

"Then, what should I call you?"

"Nothing," I say, taking my hand away from her face. "Yet."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!  
Before you guys start this chapter, I want to tell you something. It's about the movie! Incase you didn't know the person playing Tris is *drumroll* Shailene Woodley! Do you think she will be a good Tris? I just decided to throw it out there. Anyway, here's chapter 17!  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hi," Tris says when I walk out the shower that morning. She slept in my bed last night. Wait, that sounds bad. Let me re-phrase. She slept in my bed while I substituted for a couple of blankets and a pillow on the floor. I rub my hair using a small white towel to get rid of some of the water. I walk over to Tris where she stands by the mirror, her blonde hair tied back in a neat bun.

"Not bad," I say lightly touching her bruised cheek with my finger tips. "How's your head?"

"Fine" she says, but I can tell she's lying, but I mention it. Maybe she could be Candor. She's not exactly the best liar.

"And your side?" I ask dropping my hand down yo her waist, where she got kicked. She tenses up a bit when I do this. I do it as a casual movement. Like I've done it a million times before, and do it a million times more.

"Only hurts when I breathe," she says.

"Not mush we can do about that" I say with a smile.

"I bet Peter would throw a party if I stopped breathing," she says.

"Well," I start. "I would only go if there was cake." Tris laughs but winces a few seconds in. She puts her hand on top of mine at her waist. It's a nice feeling, her hand on mine. Then I remember that I'm her instructor. I slowly pull my hand away from her waist. Once my fingertips are off her skin, I feel a hatred towards myself. I wouldn't mind keeping my hand there for longer. And touch her all over. Huh, for once I'm not hating myself for thinking things like that. I nod in the direction of the door and we both walk out. Thankfully no one was walking outside my door so they didn't see Tris leave my room. I know that if someone did, this would come back and bite me.

"I'll go in first," I say once we're outside the door to the dining hall. She nods. "See you soon, Tris." I walk through the double doors into the dining hall. I sit down at a table with some of the guys.

"Hey Four," says Sam(remember him from the frist chapter?) when I reach the table.

"Hi Sam" I say sitting down.

"Okay, so back to our conversation," says Zeke. "Lucy is way hotter than Marlene."

"Yeah, sure, and I have an uncle who's an avocado." says Sam. (Heard this joke on iCarly) "Seriously, dude, what do you see in her?"

"Just look at her, Sam." Zeke says glancing over at Lucy at the far end on the dining hall. She's laughing at some joke that one of her friends made, her red hair falling down her back. "She's beautiful," Zeke says gazing at her.

"I don't see it," Sam says, looking in the same direction as Zeke, but he doesn't hear what Sam said. "Hey, earth to Zeke." Sam shakes his hand in front of Zeke's facing, drawing his attention back, and away from Lucy.

"Huh, what?" Zeke says.

"Oh, man, Zeke, you've got it so bad for her."

"I know." Zeke quickly glances back over in that direction. Zeke's voice is full of longing.

"Why don't you just ask her out then?"

"I can't, she'll...she's.." Zeke trails off.

"Why do we have to have the same conversation everyday?" I say getting fed up of hearing this again. "We all know Zeke won't ask her out."

"Jeez, Four, did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asks Sam. I would love to say 'no, I didn't sleep in my bad last night because I let Tris use it', but I know I shouldn't. So I just roll my eyes.

"Four," I hear that annoying voice say behind me. Eric.

"What?" I say.

Eric pulls out a chair from the table next to mine, and sits on it the wrong way round, with the back facing us. "Just thought I'd see what you've been up to lately," Eric says, twiddling a toothpick with his fingers before sticking it in his mouth.

"Not much really," I say.

"Sure about?" Eric leans in closer. "Nothing out-of-the-ordinary happen that I should know about?" he asks. I know what he's on about. I'm not giving away Tris and her being Divergent. He must be getting curious about her. I've entered all Tris' results for the simulations manually, and Eric has checked over them when he was telling them the ranks so far in stage two.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Eric looks at me quizzically for a moment. "Well, let me just give you a small piece of advice," he says. "It's the quiet ones you should watch." Eric stands up and throws his used toothpick on the table in front of me.

"Dude, what was that about?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Just Eric being Eric, I guess."

"Through your simulations, we have stored data about your greatest fears," I say to the initiates. "The fear landscape accesses the data and presents you with a number of virtual obstacles. Some of them could be fears you faced in your previous simulations. While others could be new fears. The difference is, in the fear landscape, you are aware that you're in a simulation, so you'll have all your wits about you going through it. The number of fears you have in your fear landscape depends on how many fears you have. I told you before that stage three is focuses on mental preparation. This is because you should be able to control both your emotions and your body." I look over the initiates before me. Some nodding their heads, some not giving a shit about what I'm saying. I rest my eyes on Tris.

"Next week, you will all go through your own fear landscapes into front of a panel of Dauntless Leaders. That will be your final test, which determines your mark for stage three. Just as stage two is weighed heavier than stage one, stage three is weighed heaviest of all. Understood?" They all nod in reply.

"You can get past each obstacle in one of two ways. Either you calm yourself down and slow your heart rate, or you just face it as it is. One way to face a fear, let's say drowning, is swimming deeper. So I suggest that you take the next week to think up of a strategy to face your fears."

"That doesn't sound fair," says Peter standing in the middle of the crowd. "What if someone only has eight fears, and someone else has twenty? It's not their fault."

I stare at him for a few moments. Then laugh. "Do you really want to talk about what's fair?" I walk towards Peter, the initiates moving aside for me. Peter stands with his arms folded across his chest. "I understand why you're worried Peter. The events from last night prove that you're a coward." I say. "So now we all know. You're afraid of a small, skinny Abnegation girl." I can feel a smile on my face. Peter's face doesn't seem so tough anymore. He stares back at me, but not with the same confidence as before. the initiates try to suppress their laughter. And, out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris smile too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy all week with tests. Apologises. So anyway, I've finally finished this chapter. It's quiet long so I hope you like it. But you'll probably enjoy the next one more, if you get what I mean. So here's chapter 18!  
****I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 18: My fear landscape

"Since your here," I say not turning around to face Tris. "You might as well come in with me." I stand outside the door leading into a fear landscape. My fear landscape. I always come here at night, when I have the chance, so no one's around to see me when I leave. I know it's not a simulation, but no matter how many times I tell myself that, I still get completely freaked out. Espically by my last fear. No one ever is here at night. Well, not until now. But I'm happy she's here. I saw her down by the chasm, and was hoping that she'll follow me up here, but I'll never tell her that.

"Into your fear landscape?" she asks not moving from where she looks at me from around a corner.

"Yes." I don't know why I asked her in the first place. I've never brought anyone in with me. But she's different. I feel that it will be better with her in there with me. To keep me from going insane, or breaking down.

"Can I do that?" she asks coming towards me.

"The serum connects you to the program, but the program tells you who's landscape you'll go through. And, right now, it's set to mine," I say.

"You would let me see that?"

"Why else do you think I'm going in?" I ask. "There's some things I want to show you." I don't know why I feel the need to show her, only knowing her for a matter of weeks, compared to people I've known for the good part of two years. But I want to. I hold up the syringe and Tris tilts her head to the side for me to push it in. After all the liquid is gone, I hand her the black box I'm holding, in it is another syringe.

"I've never done this before," Tris says, carefully taking the needle out of the black box.

"Right here," I say tapping the spot on my neck where she should put in the needle in. She has to stand up on her tiptoes to put it in. Pushing the plunger down, I can feel her arms shake a little. I watch her face as she does it. Her eyes on the job at hand. I hold out my hand to her, and she places her's in mine. I can feel the heat in her hand against the coolness of my own. I open the door with my free hand and lead her into my fear landscape.

"See if you can figure out why they call me Four," I say to her. The door shuts behind us, leaving the room in complete darkness. I can feel her arm lightly rub against mine when she steps closer to me. I hold on to her hand, not wanting to let go. I haven't even started facing my fears yet and already my nerves are bouncing off the walls.

"What's your real name?" she asks.

"See if you can figure that out too," I say, just before the ground under our feet changes. It's no longer made of cement, but something like metal. Light fills the room from all angles, and a city forms around us. A beautiful blue sky forms above us as a wind blows in out faces, pushing our hair back. My breathing is uneven, forcing breath in and out of me each time. I wrap my arm around Tris' shoulders to keep myself steadied. I know how high up we are, I've done this all before, but it's still hard to face. I'm not quiet sure where this fear came from. I know, when I was young, I would always avoid heights. Not with any particular reason, just so I don't need to be near them. They just scare me, plain and simple.

"We have to jump off, right?" Tris shouts over the sound of the wind blowing. I nod. I know if I try to speak she won't hear it, anyway. "Okay, on three?" she asks, and I nod again. She starts counting down, and with each number I tell myself that I will jump. That I will face my fear. That Tris is doing it with me. When she says one, she pulls me into a dash to the ledge and we both jump. We fall fast, the ground coming closer and closer with every second. Once we reach solid ground, I rest on my knees, gasping for oxygen, a hand to my chest. I can feel my heart beating fast._ 'I did it'_ I tell myself. Tris is on her knees next to me, a grin on her face. This has had no effect on her what so ever. She stands up and helps me get up to my feet. I feel like I might fall over.

"What's next?" she asks.

"It's-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before a huge brick wall slams appears behind mine and Tris' backs. Tris hits her head against my shoulder. Two more walls appear at my sides. The space is so narrow that I have to bring my arms in front of my chest to fit. I can feel my heartbeat become faster by the second. As a ceiling slams down over head, and I hunch over groaning. My breathing comes in gulps and my hearts racing. Tris says something but I don't catch it. I let out another groan. Tris looking as my pained face now. She says words to me, attempting to calm me down, but it has no effect. She takes me arms and puts them round her. My hands clutch at her back as I tremble all over. My breath harshly against the side of her face.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small," Tris laughs, but it sounds like she's making more of an effort than she would do, if she wasn't stuck in here with me. I try to laugh as well, but the only sound I make is one that sounds like I'm being strangled. I feel like I am right now.

"We can't break out of here. So, the easiest thing to do is face your fear head on, right?" says Tris, copying what I told her before. "So, what we have to do is make the space smaller, so it'll get better. Right?"

"Yes," I mange to say.

"Okay, we have to crouch." Tris pulls me down with her as she crouches. I can hear the sound of the stone walls rubbing against each other as they become smaller and smaller. I close my eyes and breath in harshly again. I want this to be over. I want to get out of this hell hole.

"This is worse. This is defiantly worse," I say, my voice shaky.

"Ssh," says Tris. "Arms around me." I place my arms around her waist, and then I realise that some point during this, she turned round so her back is to me. I can feel her spine against my chest. She's curled up in a ball in front of me, sitting on my ankle, and my other leg is bent to her side.

"The simulation measures your fear response," Tris says those familiar words. "So, if you calm your heartbeat down, it'll move on. Remember? So try to forget where we are."

"Yeah? That easy, huh?"

"You know, most boys would be happy to be stuck this close to a girl."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris!"

"Okay, okay." Tris places her hand on top of mine and brings it up to her chest, right in front of her heart. I feel her fast beats against the palm of my hand. This is my fear landscape, yet she's nervous? "Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," I say.

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Ok, well, that has nothing to do with the box." Wait. Did she really just say that? Her fast heart beat has nothing to do with the box. Or did I just think she said that? Maybe my mind is playing tricks on my mind, but then again, it sounded so real. Tris tells me to match my breathing with her own. When I feel her chest rise, I breath in, and when her's falls, so does mine. Eventually we are in sync with our breathing.

"So, why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe it might help," says Tris after a while.

"Um...okay," I say. "This one comes from my fantastic childhood. Childhood Punishments. The closet under the stairs." It hurts to say it. My father shut me in there God knows how many times, and every time was just as bad as the other. I remember one time it happened, it was one of the first times, and it was a stormy night. My father locked me in the closet and left me there. I was getting really spooked, thinking the walls would close in around me, and then the thunder started. The loud bangs over head nearly scared me to death. I was scratching at the door and the walls, trying to find my escape. When my father finally opened the door, at about three in the morning, my fingers were covered my dry blood, and so were the walls and door. My father didn't seem to notice my blood covered fingers. He just sent me up to bed and spoke nothing of it. Whether he did or didn't notice was questionable, but even if he did, he still didn't care.

"My mother kept my winter coats in our closet," Tris says.

"I don't..." I gasp. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, the, I'll talk," she says. "Ask me something."

"Okay," I say. "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Well I..." Tris starts. "I barely know you." A pause, "I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box Four, what do you think." Hm, sure that's the reason.

"If we were in your fear landscape, would I be in it?" I ask.

"I'm not afraid of you," Tris says.

"Of course you're not. But that's not what I meant." I laugh, and the walls begin to move away from us. The crack and fall, but don't hit the ground. They disappear in mid-air. Hallelujah! I move my arms from around Tris' body and she get's up. I stand and stretch, feeling like I had just won a marathon. I stand in front of Tris and smile. "Maybe you were cut out for Candor," I say. "You're a terrible liar." She gives me a wierd look, raising both her eye brows.

"I think my aptitude test crossed that one out pretty fast," she says.

"The aptitude test tells you nothing," I say. The aptitude test just tells you what one you are best fit for, but somethings it's not what you are best for. I've seen people come in here, getting Dauntless on their aptitude test, but ending up factionless. You can tell by the ways people are, where they're best suited. But I don't want to jut have to pick on place to be in society. I want to be brave, kind, wise, selfless and truthful. That's who I am.

"So, you're test isn't the reason you ended up in Dauntless?" she ask.

"No," I say. "I..." I look over my shoulder and see my next fear. A woman stands a few metres away from us, her face emotionless, pointing a gun our way. A table appears beside us, on it a gun and a single bullet.

"You have to kill her?" Tris asks.

"Every time." I don't like harming people. It's okay when I'm pointing a gun at a target. No one gets hurt that way. But causing harm to people, is like my father. He nearly killed me a few times, or at least it felt like that, anyway.

"She's not real.

"She looks real. And feels real."

"If you was real, she would have killed us already."

"It's okay," I say taking a breath. "I'll just do... This one's not...so bad." I pick up the gun from the table top and put the bullet in. I hold up the gun,and point it at the woman. I pull the back the trigger, with a loud bang for sound effect. And she falls to the ground, dead. I drop the gun from my hand, making a clank noise when it hits the ground. I look at her body on the ground. _She's not real, she's not real_ I keep repeating over and over again in my head.

"C'mon, let's keep moving." Tris pulls on my arm, taking me out of my thoughts. We walk away from her and the table. I look over my shoulder and see that they've both disappeared.

"Here we go," I say, my breathes ragged. I figure moves around in the shadows, staying out of the circle of light that a single light bulb, hanging from the ceiling, creates. His tall, slim figure emerges from the shadows, his hands behind his back, in gray Abnegation clothes. I breath in a harsh breathe. He hasn't touched me yet, and already I'm about to have a break down.

"Marcus?" says Tris beside me.

"Here's the part," I strangle out. "Where you figure out my name."

"Is he..." Tris trails off. Marcus steps towards me, and I step back, keeping my distance.

"Tobias" Tris says. I would be happy that she knows my real name, but right now, facing my father, that's the last thing on my mind.

My father brings up his hands, and winded around one of them is his black leather belt that he used to crack down on my back, or anywhere on my body for that matter. He starts to unwind it from his hand, slowly.

"This is for your own good," he says his classic line. The line that always scared me when I was a child. Those six little words always scared the hell outta me. Then, a dozen Marcuses appear inside the circle of light, each holding the same black belt. I am fronzen. This part of my fear landscape I can't get by without having some form of a break down. My breathing is unsteady, and my hands shake at my sides. The first Marcus slings the belt back over his shoulder, getting ready to strike. I flinch back, bringing my arms up by my face to protect myself. I hear the crack of the belt, but the hit never comes. I look up. Tris is standing in front of me, the belt wrapped around her wrist. Tris pulls the belt out of Marcus' grip, and slings it back. She hits him, hard, in the shoulder. He cries out in pain, and then lunges at Tris, his hands outstretched, and his fingernails looking like cat claws. I don't where I ge the impulse from, but somehow I get the courage and push Tris back so I'm in the middle of her and Marcus. I don't know how I did it, but I did. All the Marcuses disappear like magic, and all the lights turn back on. I feel a trill inside me. I did it. I faced my greatest fear. Usually, I get hit god knows how many times, and end up curled in a ball on the floor, surrounded by all the Marcuses. But not this time. The reason that didn't happen was because of Tris. She made me brave.

"That's it?" says Tris looking round the room. "Those are your worst fears? Why do you only have four..." She pauses. "Oh, so that's why they call you..." Tris trials off again. She's looking at me from over her shoulder. I look at her with awe. I know this is my fear landscape, and I know my father would never appear in her fear landscape, but just the very thought of someone standing up to my father, the man who always scared me and always will, is... I can't find the words to describe it. I pull Tris to me, wrapping her in my arms. I can't get to grips with that I did this. I stood up to my father. I steady my breathes against her collarbone.

"Hey," Tris says. "We got through it."

I brush a piece if her hair behind her ear, my hand lingering over one of the blonde locks. "You got me through it," I say.

"Well, it's easy to be brave when they're not my fears." Tris wipes her hands on her dark jeans, removing her arms from around me. I feel the absence of where the were. I take her hand, lacing my fingers through her own.

"C'mon," I say. "I have something else to show you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!  
Second chapter of the day! I bet you guys have waited for this chapter a LONG time now. Oh yeah, I just looked in my book and notice that there's only like 150 pages left now. So I'll be done this in about 2-3 weeks. I'm aiming for it to be done by the end of November, because I'm starting a Hunger Games fanfic after this. So just a little note for you guys, I won't be doing Insurgent before the New Year. Maybe in January or February I might do Insurgent. It depends on how the other fanfic goes. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, I just thought I'd deliver the news now rather than later. Okay, so let's return to Dauntless, shall we?**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Deep in the Chasm

My hand in her's, we walk down to the Pit. I love the feel of her soft against mine. The heat radiating off it. I lightly run my fingertip over her palm, savouring the feeling. It's like little sparks of electricity are let out every time we touch.

"So..." says Tris after we've been walking in silence for a while. "Four fears."

"Four fears then; four fears now," I say. "They're never changed, so I keep going in there...but I make no progress."

"You can't be fearless," she says. "There's still stuff in your life that you care about."

"I know." I lead Tris down a narrow walk way, down the side of the Pit, leading to the bottom of the chasm. As we go further down, the rush of the water becomes louder.

"You were going to tell me about your aptitude test result," Tris says.

"Ah. Does it matter?" I say, scratching my head with my free hand.

"Yes. I want to know."

"How demanding you are." I smile. I may have been able to avoid it earlier, but not now. We reach the bottom of the chasm. The water slams against the rocks that have been effected by erosion. I walk across them, still holding Tris' hand, leaving wet footprints as we go. I sit down on a rock with a flat surface where the current isn't very strong, dangling my legs over the side. Tris sits down beside me, and I unlaced our fingers. "These are things that I don't go round telling people. Even my friends." Tris laces her fingers together and clenches them, looking down at the jagged rocks below us. "My results were as expected," I say. "Abnegation."

"Oh," she says. She sounds disappointed, like she wanted me to say something different. "But you chose Dauntless anyway?"

"Out of necessity."

"Why did you have to leave?" I look away from Tris. Even saying it brings me pain. My father had told me to keep quiet and not to tell anyone what had happened. He said that if I did, he'd lose his job, and it would be all my fault. He told me some other stuff that are just too painful to think of.

"You had to get away from your father," Tris says. "Is that why you don't want to be a Dauntless Leader, because you might have to see him again?"

"That, and I always felt that I didn't quiet belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now anyway." Maybe, if things were done like they used to, I might, but not now. It's all about toughness and aggressiveness now.

"But you're...incredible," says Tris, and I give her this wierd look. "By Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?"

I shrug. "I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all the different. All your life you've been trained to forget about yourself, and when in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could get on in Abnegation just as easily."

"Yeah, well," Tris says. "I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried."

"That's not entirely true," I say. "That girl who stood in front of a target while someone threw knifes at her to spare a friend; that girl who hit my father with a belt- that girl, that's not you?" I hate how she thinks she's not good enough. She's more than good enough. I can't think of anyone else who would have done that for me. No ever stood up for me in a situation like that. Ever. But she did; Tris did.

"You've been paying close attention, haven't you?" Tris says.

"I like to observe people."

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four. You're a terrible liar."

"Fine," I say, leaning my face close to her's. So close that we're breathing the same air. "I watched you because I liked you." There. I've said it out loud. Plain and simple. "And don't call me Four, okay? It's nice to hear my name again."

"But you're older than I am...Tobias."

I smile. "Yes, that whooping two-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?"

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," Tris says. "I just don't get it. I'm younger. I'm not pretty. I-" I cut her off with my laugh. Does she really care about how pretty she looks. In my eyes, she's prefect. I press my lips to her temple.

"Don't pretend," Tris says. "You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I'm certainly not pretty."

"Fine. You're not pretty. So?" I kiss her on the cheek. "I like how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus...you're not looking at me like I'm some kicked puppy."

"Well," she says. "You're not." For a moment I just look into those beautiful blue eyes of her's. I want to get lost in them. I gently touch her face and lean in closer to her, before pressing my lips to her's. I felt that she's a little tense at first. I pull away slightly, take her face in my hands, and her kiss her again, firmer this time. I feel her hand at the back of my neck, running through my hair. We do this for I don't know how long, but what I know is that I never want this moment to end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!  
Another chapter for you guys. I'm counting down the pages to see how much is still left to do. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I wanted it to be good for you. Just so you know, I've skipped a whole chapter because there wasn't really anything important in it to do with the story. Well it has abit but not alot, but it is mentioned. Just so you know. Okay, since I have nothing else to say, here's chapter 20!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

"What are you doing?" I ask Eric upon seeing him with Tris in his office. (I don't actually know if Eric even has an office, but if he doesn't, he has one now)

"Leave the room," Eric orders. I look from Tris to Eric, and at Tris again. Why would she be brought in here? Has he found out she's Divergent? No. He couldn't have. I've manually put in her results for her mind simulation, and there's no way to find out in a fear landscape because you're more aware of where you are. With saying that, there's a small change of getting that because you are timed while doing it.

"No," I say. "She's just a foolish girl. There's no need to drag her in here and interrogate her."

"Just a foolish girl?" Eric laughs. "If she was just a foolish girl she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she?" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I...I was just embarrassed and I didn't know what to do," Tris says, putting her hands in her front pockets and looking down at the ground. Innocence and vulnerability. Those are the only things she has going for herself now. "I tried to...and..." Tris shakes her head.

"Tried to what?" asks Eric.

"Kiss me," I say. I don't where I came up with that. Maybe because what happen last night has been replaying again and again in my head. "I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year old. Nothing to blame her for but stupidity." We both wait in silence as Eric looks at Tris, then to me. He laughs, loudly.

"Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" Eric smiles.

Tris rubs the end of her sleeve on her cheek, as if she was wiping away a tear. "Can I go now?"

"Fine, but you're not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" Eric says and then turns to me. "And you...better make sure that none of the transfer leave here again, and that none of them try to kiss you."

"Fine" I say, rolling my eyes. Tris the leaves the room. Eric watches the door as it slides closed behind her. He turns back to me.

"What do you want, anyway?" Eric says raising an eyebrow.

"Max wants you up in the control room," I say. I'm glad Max did send me down here to fetch Eric before he did anything to Tris.

"For what?"

"Some Dauntless leader stuff, you know."

"Alright." Eric walks past me to leave but stops next to my shoulder, and looks at me. "Do me a favour, and watch the Stiff. I have a feeling she's gonna be more trouble than she's worth."

"She's just a Stiff," I say. I don't like using that word, especially at Tris' expense.

"Sometimes it's the least likely ones you should watch." At this, Eric exits the room. I leave as well. I spot Tris sitting in the cracked cement, her arms hugging her knees, head down. She lifts her head and stands up, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks mad, somewhat.

"What?" she says.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. I reach up to touch her cheek but she bats my hand away.

"Well, first I get reamed out in front of everyone, and then I had a chat with the woman who's trying to destroy my old faction, and the Eric almost tosses all my friends out of Dauntless, so yeah, it's shaping up to be a pretty good day, Four." She spits out my name. I shake my head. She

"Why do you care anyway?" Tris says. "You can either be a cruel instructor or a concerned boyfriend." She tenses up at the last part. Is that how she thinks of me? "You can't play both parts," she says.

"I am not cruel," I say. "This morning, I was protecting you. How do you think Peter and his idiot friends would have reacted that you and I were..." I know exactly how to finish it. It's kinda complicated. I sigh. "You would never win. They would always call your ranking a result of favouritism rather than your skill."

She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it quickly. Then she says, "You don't have to insult me to prove something to them."

"And you didn't have to run off to your brother just because I hurt you." I rub the back of my neck. "Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"At my expense."

"I didn't think it would affect you this way. Sometimes I forget that I can hurt you. That you are capable of hurting." She slides her hands into her pockets, and leans back against the wall behind her. We stay silent and motionless for a few moments, and then Tris comes up on her tiptoes and kisses me. Only our lips touching.

"You're great, you know that?" Tris says pulling away. "You always know what to do."

"Only because I've been thinking about this for a long time," I say. I kiss her again. "How could I handle it, if you and I..." I pause remembering something she said. "Did you call me your boyfriend, Tris?"

"Not exactly," she says. "Why? Do you want me to call you that?"

I place my hands on either side of her neck, pushing my thumbs under her chin, tilting her head up. I rest my forehead on her's. We stand there, like this, for a while, breathing the same air. I can feel her breath on my face and I match mine to her's, so we're breathing in sync. "Yes," I finally say. Then my smile fades. "Do you think we convinced him that you're just some silly girl?"

"I hope so," she says. "It helps to be small, but I don't think I convinced the Erudite, though."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Not now." I glance around the hall. No one's around. But I have to be sure that every is out of earshot when I tell her. "Meet me back here at eleven thirty. Don't tell anyone where you're going." Tris nods and I turn away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!  
I know I said before that I was doing a hunger games fanfic after this, but that's off now. And before anyone asks, no it's not because of some guideline rule. I have my reasons. Okay so let's get started on chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

waiting for Tris. I've been standing there for about fifteen minutes before Tris comes along. I grab her by tha hand and draw her closer to the tracks. When the train goes by, I pull myself in and bring Tris in after me. She falls against my chest. I hope she doesn't hear my heartbeat. I slide my hands down her small arms and hold her under the elbows, keeping her steady as the train goes along the metal tracks, making that clicking noise as it goes.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asks.

"Not yet," I say. We need to get further away from the Dauntless compound. I lean my back up against the wall behind me, and slide downwards, bring Tris with me. She sits in front of me, her legs trailing at the side of mine. The wind coming in the train door pushing Tris' hair around her face. I place both my hands on her cheeks, my index fingers behind her ears, and I pull her to me. Her cheeks feel cold under my warm palms, but her lips are warm. I tilt my head and start kissing the soft skin under her jaw. I barely hear her sigh over the sound of the wind whistling. The train car wobble and Tris loses her balance, steadying herself by putting her hand down on my hip. What she does next surprises me. Tris swings her leg over me so she's on top of me. I was just expecting her to move her hand, but I don't mind doing this. I like it better. She leans forward and kisses me. I sit up straighter and place my hands on her shoulder, sliding them down her spine. I feel Tris shiver under my touch. I unzip her jacket a couple of inches and see her tattoo of the three birds. Crows, I think they are.

"Are they crows?"" I ask. "I keep forgetting to ask."

"Ravens. One for each member of my family," she says. "Do you like them?" I don't answer. I just pull her closer to me, and place my lips lightly on each of the three birds. Each one represents someone in her family. I hope, one day, there'll be a forth. I pull back from her.

"I hate to say this," I say. "But we have to get up now." I can see a bit of disappointment in her eyes. I would love to continue kissing every little inch of her skin, but I know that if I didn't stop now I would never be able to. We both get up. I tug Tris to the doorway of the train car. The city is full of darkness, except for the light coming from Erudite headquarters off in the distance. The street lights are off too, so it must be past midnight. The narrow alleyways between the buildings look frightening compared to what they look like in day light. I point in the direction of the Erudite compound.

"apparently the city ordinates mean nothing to them," I say. "Because their lights will be on all night."

"No one else has noticed?" Tris frowns.

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything about it. It's probably because they don't want to cause a problem over a small thing." I shrug. "But I always wonder what the Erudite need night-light for." This has bothered me for years. It has always been in the back of my mind. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I finally struck water.

"There's two things you should know about me," I say leaning against the wall. "Firstly, I am deeply suspicious of people in general. It's my nature to expect the worst off people. The second is that I am surprisingly good with computers." Tris nodes. "A few weeks ago, before your training started, I was working and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently, we are not as skilled as the Erudite are at security," I say. "And what I discovered was something that looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent to Erudite."

"War?" Tris says shocked. Tris looks up at me. "War on Abnegation?"

"Yes." I cut it short. There's no other way of really putting it. A worried crosses her face. Her parents. They're still in Abnegation, and her father has a position in the government. So does my father, but I couldn't care less about him. "All those reports are supposed to stir up dissension against Abnegation," I say. "Evidently the Erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it...or if there's anything that can be done."

"But," she says. "Why would the Erudite team up with Dauntless?" I give her a second to think about it. She looks at me wide-eyed. "They're gonna use us."

"I wonder," I say. "How they play to get us to fight." I know the Erudite make a lot of the serum that are used, but I wonder if they're able to make one that'll manipulate us into doing what they say. That's my biggest woe. That they will use us like that.

"I don't know," says Tris. I look out into the city, towards the light that shines among the dark sea of buildings before us. Something big is happening, I know it. And none of us will be safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys!**

**This is not a new chapter! I'm not going to continue on this story. What?! Yes I know it's cruel, but I have to. If I want to go to professional contempary dance classes I need to do well in all my tests and Xmas exams. I'm so sorry guys. Maybe after Xmas I might continue on with it. But as it stands, I won't be progressing on with it. So sorry again guys. Wish it didn't have to be this way.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this fanfic, espically the ones who read and review every chapter. You know who you are. It means so much to me. So thanks a million. I'd love to do this again with you guys in the New Year.**

**So here's the sad part,**

**this is good bye from me,**

**Hilda.  
(Signed with my real name)**


	23. Aurthor's note!

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, that's right. I'm back! Now settle down y'all, alright. I have some very important news for you guys. Good and bad news actually. So which first? I guess I'll just get the bad news done and over with. Okay, here it is.**

**This story will not be continued.**

**What!? Ya, I know I know. You probably hate me for writing those six wee words, but it had to be said. I know I said I'll continue this in the New Year after I've, hopefully, passed all my subjects and have finally convinced my mum that I'm dead serious about dancing. Ya see, the thing is, I've kinda put alot on myself. I just can't continue on with this. I'm so sorry guys. I do thank those of you who have stuck with me from the very beginning to this bitter end. It means alot to me. I thought was really sh** at this. So thanks for reviewing, telling me how much you liked it. Means the world to me.**

**Okay. Enough with all the bad news. Here's the bright side of it. I will be writting other fanfics. They will mostly likely be one shots, or be a cuple of chappies long. And I do take requests for fanfics. So if there's one you'll want me to do, on anything (as long as I know the book, anime or whatever. But if it is an anime I'm all for One Piece! Love Chopper!), just PM me. And don't worry, I will put your name down saying it was your idea in the first place, okay? So no need to worry about that part.**

**Okay, so I think that's all I really have to say. It's been great with you guys. I hope you've liked it. I know there was some bad points in it and some bright points aswell. I hope you read my other fics once I've got them up. So, this is good bye from me. For now, but not forever. (I think that line if from a song...hmm, I should look that one up)**

**Hilda  
xoxo**


End file.
